The Reaper has blue eyes
by Mr.Halcall
Summary: In light of certain events he is embittered, with all that he held sacred shattered. He will have his vengeance.Enter Charybdis.Will his vengeance consume him? Or will he find the light? Pairings Harem? Narux femKyu harem? reposted in format! First story.
1. Prologue

Hey! This is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy it. This is my first time so please don't be so mean. Oh yeah my grammars not the best. Hehehehehe. I've always enjoyed long fics, 100,000 words plus. Those are good. But what can I say? In an effort to improve my grammar and write something creative, I turned my attentions here. I copyright all my ideas! Oh yea I can't do Japanese to english. For example I can't do something like **KATON: insert Japanese here **in English, so I'll do it in english I.E **FIRE STYLE: GRAND FLAMIN' BALLS JUTSU. **Or for things that are basic like chidori/rasengan I'll do that. Maybe if you send me a link to a translator?

FOR MATURE READERS

**DEMON SPEAKING**

'_Thoughts'_

PEOPLE BE TALKING

Oh yeah, I don't own **Naruto**TM

_The Reaper has Blue eyes: Prologue_

He was so happy. Happier than he had been in a long, long time. The old man finally had time to take him outside for his birthday! He had every reason to be happy, but deep down he knew he was giving the old man trouble. For some great, unknown reason the citizens and ninjas of Konoha hated him with enough passion that their glares would make his skin burn and peal if it was possible. However, before any harm was caused the people glaring at him would suddenly become victims of an intense headache. For many weeks doctors were baffled on the topic.

That is until some 'good', 'upstanding' villager would claim that he saw the 'vile demon' lurking in the shadows. Not to say that the part about lurking in the shadows was true. However, this caused his life to be more hectic.

Why would people call him a demon? Why would people abuse him? The answer was simple; he was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the infamous demon container of Konoha! Naruto was a young eight year old boy who had bright blond hair and three whisker marks on both sides of his face. He was currently wearing a orange shirt with a white jacket on with his signature swirl on the back and a pair of black pants.

"Thank you old man!" said Naruto as he happily slurped his ramen. Over the eight years he was alive he grew an addiction to the salty snack. The young boy and the Hokage were currently at Naruto's favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku Ramen, dining on miso ramen.

"No problem Naruto," the old man replied as he watched Naruto suck the noodles into his mouth with an amused expression. Sarutobi sighed in his mind. This was the least he could do for Naruto, especially on his birthday. Sarutobi was deep in thought, when suddenly Naruto's nose started jetting out ramen broth. The old man started laughing as Naruto got up still sputtering with the broth trailing down his nose.

"You better not tell anyone else about this old man!" Naruto shouted. Sarutobi, finally done with laughing gave Naruto an appraising look before saying ", Oh? And why would I do that Naruto?"

Naruto got up, patting off invisible dust specks and proudly declared ", Because I'm gonna kick your ass old man and become Hokage!"

"Well Naruto how can you be Hokage if you're on the ground?" Sarutobi chuckled. Naruto got up and went back to eating his ramen before saying ", Don't you worry about that old man. Don't you worry about it."

* * *

In a dark place, a young girl started happily laughing at the boy's expense.

* * *

"I still don't see how you think you'll manage to beat me Naruto," Sarutobi replied. Naruto gained a mischievous grin and said ", I know all about you and those books, old man!"

Sarutobi gulped, and nervously said while pulling on the hem of his Hokage robe's ", Let's not be hasty, right Naruto?"

Naruto continued slurping his ramen, content with beating the old man while wearing his foxy grin on his face. He was quite pleased by the turn of events on his birthday. So far no one had given him any of those death glares or called him a demon.

He decided to start a conversation with Teuchi ", Hey Teuchi-san where's Ayame-neechan?" Naruto wondered while still slurping his ramen.

"I gave her the day off, so she could spend some time with her friends during the festival," Teuchi said as he continued to check the ramen. Sarutobi got up motion for Naruto to come with him.

Naruto gave the Hokage a frown ", Hey old man why are we leave? I was just finishing up my twentieth bowl of ramen!" Sarutobi gave another chuckle at the young boy's brashness.

"Well Naruto we could either go get you your birthday gift or we can spend the rest of my budget on ramen." Sarutobi said. Behind the Ichiraku counter Teuchi gave Naruto a thumbs up, while Sarutobi just scowled.

"Hehehe sorry Teuchi-san, but I'm gonna go get my present!" Naruto jumped up and started running after the old man. By the time Naruto has caught up with Sarutobi he was smiling. Not one of those horrible fake smiles he often gave, but a true genuine smile. Sadly, little did Naruto know that this was going to be his last smile in a long time.

"So Naruto what do you want for your Birthday?" Sarutobi inquired, while taking long puffs from his pipe.

"Well old man I would like a set of training kunai, a set of training, a pair of headphones, a bag of flour, and some hot sauce." Naruto happily said.

Sarutobi nodded at the first two requests, but headphones, a bag of flour, and hot sauce? That did not sound good to him. Sarutobi quickly gave Naruto a questioning glance, expecting an answer.

Naruto quickly responded, not wanting to lose his opportunity to receive birthday gifts ", I want the headphones because I enjoy music, but the bag of flour and the hot sauce for pranks." Naruto grinned, nervously waiting for the old man to respond.

Sarutobi was deep in thought, some may have thought more about the flour and hot sauce, but Sarutobi was more interested in the headphones. He did not know that Naruto loved music. Little did people know, but Naruto loved anything had a beat to it. It could be the drips of rain against his apartment's roof during a heavy storm, or the sound of a bird singing a beautiful melody. Now some may wonder how Naruto developed his love of music. Music was the only thing that truly soothed Naruto when the nights were dark and unforgiving.

Naruto was an enigma; while it was human nature to fear silence he embraced it. It was only natural for a supposed demon to enjoy silence since it went in hand with darkness. Sarutobi referenced Naruto's love of music in the back of his mind as the continued their walk. He noticed that the villagers were eyeing him and Naruto, but thought nothing of it.

* * *

The villagers seethed, how dare that demon corrupt their beloved Hokage! The villagers continued watching, careful not to show any sign of hate on their faces. How dare it possess the gall to show its face on the night of the Kyuubi festival to mock them all and the yondaime's sacrifice. Soon the villagers started whispering into each other's ears, planning the Demon Brat's demise. They all came to a decision rather quickly to meet up again in three hours while gaining more members for their plan and arming themselves for tonight's activities.

* * *

After much trouble the Sandaime managed to 'convince' the electronics store owner to hand over the pair of head phones. After leaving the electronics store, Naruto and the Hokage ran into the Hyuuga, Akimichi, Aburame, Yamanaka, and the Inuzuka clans. Naruto was happy that he got to play with other children his age. The children were currently playing a game of ninja tag with Naruto hiding while the rest of the children searched for him. However, the children did not know that Naruto was a master of stealth.

Many chunin had searched for the young boy when he had pulled his latest prank, but found that he simply vanished into air. Now many would think that the boy had some had an elite ninja teach him such a technique. While this was half the truth Naruto had learnt the technique after meeting a civilian boy that was considered an outcast.

One day while hanging out with his friend that he had dubbed Lizard (due to not knowing his real name sadly) a group of bullies came by looking for Lizard. Needless to say Naruto kept his mouth shut hoping that lizard would be ok, and told the bullies that Lizard had run the other way. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground when he found Lizard still next to him. When Naruto asked how he pulled that trick off he replied ", Over the years I have become a master of stealth."

This made Naruto widen his eyes and he immediately asked his friend to teach him the art of stealth. Lizard happily agreed, and began teaching Naruto. Naruto quickly picked up on what his friend Lizard called just hiding, but Naruto decided that such a technique name was 'lame' so he renamed it to shadow melding. However, Lizard told Naruto to always keep in mind to hide in shadows is easy, but to hide in plain sight is a truly amazing feat."

Naruto thought it was strange though that Lizard could hide so well due to his large size and the way he stood out. Physically he had a hunched back (much like a lizard Naruto noted), pale white skin, and dark, curly hair. It saddened Naruto though when he found out Lizard was moving to some other ninja village.

Well back to the party, the young heirs of each clan found themselves exhausted. They looked for Naruto underneath every rock, every patch of dirt, and they even climbed up the trees to find him. Hell, they had had even tried using Akamaru's supreme nose to find Naruto, but it was all useless. Hinata even used the Byakugan as well. Exhausted, Kiba fell down and shouted ", Naruto come out! Were done looking! We give up!"

"Ha! I knew you couldn't find me! I'm the best there is at hiding!" Naruto happily exclaimed. The rest looked at Naruto with looks of awe and surprised faces as Naruto seemed to suddenly emerge right in between them. Kiba looked shocked that Naruto was always this close to him. Hinata looked at Naruto's smile, and a small blush emerged on her face. Neji still couldn't believe that someone had defeated the almighty Byakugan, no less Naruto.

Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome" while Chouji just sat down, and started eating a bag of barbeque flavored potato chips. Ino's eyes began twitching that she, the world's most beautiful and talented kunoichi, had failed to locate a boy right next to her.

* * *

In a dark place, a young girl was smiling widely at the boy's achievements.

* * *

On the far side of the area the young kids were playing the adults were drinking and eating. Hiashi started to initiate a conversation with the Hokage. "Hokage-sama you know you are taking a great risk by letting Uzumaki-san out on the night of the Kyuubi festival?"

"I have faith in this village Hiashi, that they will not attack Naruto on his birthday." Sarutobi said, taking a long draw of breath with his pipe still in hand.

"With all respect Hokage-sama I think that you place too much trust in the villagers. Not that I care about Uzumaki-san, I think this is an error of judgment on your part," Hiashi respectfully noted. Mean while the rest of the adults decided to join the conversation as well.

"Yea Hokage-sama, agree with Hiashi on this issue, it was a mistake to bring the child to this event," said Tsume Inuzuka. Not that Tsume was against Naruto she was just concerned for the young boy.

"Enough!" Sarutobi said with a slight grown on his face. "This party is to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi and to remember the Yondaime's sacrifice." Everyone mentally frowned at Sarutobi's misplaced trust in the villagers. They knew Sarutobi was not a fool; had he gone senile in his old age?

"Well back on to conversation…" said Choza, attempting to break the tension in the air. Luckily Inoichi noticed that the Uchiha were not present.

"Where is the Uchiha clan?" he questioned. Finally everyone noticed that their favorite group of brooders was not present. Sarutobi finished blowing on his pipe before answering.

"I had received news that the Uchiha clan would not be joining us this evening." Sarutobi remarked.

Back on the other side of the clearing the children were laughing and talking. Naruto had even managed to get Neji to chuckle after launching a stink bomb at Kiba and Akamaru.

"What the hell, Naruto?" shouted Kiba as he playfully punched Naruto. Hinata smiled meekly, while Shikamaru just said ", troublesome" and Chouji still munching on his chips.

Naruto was a very happy boy right now. This was the greatest day ever; the old man had bought him a ton of ramen, some new gear, and a set of headphones. He had even met some new friends as well. While Kiba was loud and brash, Naruto could tell he had an unwavering loyalty to those that were his friends, a rare trait to see in people.

He could tell that Hinata and Chouji were both good kind people that had gentle demeanors. Shikamaru and Ino though, all Shikamaru did was say 'troublesome', but Ino would fuss over this 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

Suddenly, he felt like something bad was going to happen to him soon. '_nah, nothing bad is going to happen to me. I haven't even done anything wrong….yet,'_ he giggled to himself, thinking of new pranks. However, Naruto still had that gut feeling and couldn't shake it off…

* * *

Two hours until operation: Fox trap

The villagers were arming themselves with anything they could get their hands on. They were equipped with good old pitch forks, knives, and heck even one guy had made a couple sake bombs.

"Tomo!" shouted one of the villagers "; stop fooling around with those sake bombs!" The one named Tomo grinned sheepishly and started poking his fingers together. The others rolled their eyes at him. When something went amiss you could always say Tomo did it.

The villagers were all gathered around a table thinking of possible variables that would hinder their progress when they executed their plan. They had to make sure that their plan had to succeed. Or die trying. They were all doing this for one goal, one reason. They wanted to avenge those lost when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The villagers were arrogant, but not stupid. One of them spoke up and made a good suggestion. The others all nodded their heads with agreement and satisfaction. They were going to go get some professional help.

* * *

Naruto and the Hokage decided to leave the party in order to go to the actual festival part of the celebration. Naruto jumped up and down in anticipation to play some of the games.

"Hey old man lets go to that one!" Naruto pointed towards a gold fish scooping stand. Luckily for Naruto the stand manager was no demon hater. The man was courteous and kind, Sarutobi deep inside was very thankful since he did not want to deal with another hater. Naruto eagerly picked up the fish scooper and went after the largest fish immediately. Naruto was in fact so excited that he thrusted his arm so violently in the water that some of the water spilled out of the tank.

The owner of the tank chuckled at Naruto's antics and waved away Naruto's constant flow of sorrys. Somehow, amongst all the confusion Naruto managed to capture a gold fish as well. The owner smiled brightly and gave Naruto a blue ball as a prize.

"Thank You!" Naruto said as he started bouncing the ball.

Sarutobi smiled at the owner and slipped him an extra tip. Naruto and Sarutobi both grinned as they walked away from the stand. As Naruto and Sarutobi walked away the stand owner's eyes flashed yellow; not a bright yellow or a darker yellow, but a sickly, pale yellow while he stared at the pair leaving.

Naruto loved playing with the bouncy rubber ball. In fact he even considered it 'untouchable', his way of saying that the said item could not be used in pranks. Sarutobi watched the young boy from behind; slowly moving, but still keeping up with Naruto. If a higher ranked shinobi were to take note of the Hokage's posture one would see a fatigue and exhaustion.

To tell the truth, Naruto has exhausted the Hokage with his infinite stamina. Not to say it was all Naruto's fault, but as the Hokage he had to work 24/7 365. Not to mention the bullshit that the council was suggesting and the trouble concerning the Uchiha clan.

The council was still a pain in the ass. He seriously needed to obtain enough votes to oust Homura, Koharu, and Danzou from the council. Every day he heard things like:

"We must execute the demon!" or "The demon must be detained with ANBU level security!" and "Sarutobi I demand that you capture that demon!" which usually followed with applause mostly coming from the civilian council.

And Danzou. Don't even get him started on him. The man was like a small child always asking for something he wanted. These days he had stopped supporting Naruto's death, but now kept asking to train him.

In his mind he mimicked Danzou ", let me train the boy" he says blah, blah, blah Sarutobi mused to himself in his head. He was getting way too old for this shit.

Then finally there was the Uchiha clan. He knew what the clan was up to and he did not like it one bit. Good thing he had a spy on the inside. Sarutobi was well prepared is the Uchiha acted out. He had his ANBU and his elite Jounin. However, there was one last method he did not want to resort to…. Sarutobi kept on thinking until Naruto's voice brought him out of his musing.

"Old Man! Old man! Earth to Old Man!" Naruto shouted. "Let's go over there!" Naruto pointed to the fun house. Once inside the funhouse Naruto kept jumping up and down in front of the mirrors. Naruto watched, fascinated by how his reflection was so tall and big. However, from behind Naruto a mirror opened. It revealed a gloved hand wielding a kunai; the-would-be assassin though was quickly intercepted by the Hokage. The assassin yelped as the Hokage broke his wrist, while Sarutobi was old that did not mean he did not still have it in him to break a couple bones.

"Unhand me Hokage-Sama!" The man said. Sarutobi just looked at the man with disdain and disgust on his face. The civilian's courageousness or stupidity made Sarutobi wonder if most, if not all, civilians were this stupid. Not many people were crazy enough to attack the young demon container while the Hokage was accompanying him. It was like something made them incredibly stupid when young Naruto was around.

"And why would I do that?" Sarutobi said, glaring at the man. The civilian gulped, trying to settle himself, before proclaiming "So, I can finish off what the Yondaime started and become a hero!"

"You think killing a defenseless child is a way to become a hero!" The Sandaime barked, furious at the entire affair with the civilian's pigheadedness, and slowing raising his killing intent level to alert the ANBU.

"The boy is the Kyuubi in disguise Hokage-sama! Do not let the demon deceive you any longer! Continued exposure to his malevolent chakra will lead to loss of hair and liver spots!" The civilian said while he continued listing all the hazards of being near the Naruto. The man continued blabbering, saying ", Not to mention random combustion!" The man suddenly stopped midway in his rant and studied the Hokage, eyeing him up and down with a raised eyebrow before a look of shock appeared on his face. "H-h-h hokage- sama the man stuttered. "The symptoms of prolonged exposure have already begun! You are losing hair, gaining liver spots, and-"

"Enough!" Sarutobi said to the man and punched him in the face, breaking his face in the process. Behind Sarutobi the two ANBU behind him were snickering and trying to cover their snickers, but failingly horribly. Sarutobi turned to both glaring daggers at the two.

Meanwhile, Naruto was watching the entire exchange from the end of the fun house hallway. He was secretly laughing inside that the guy that tried to attack him started insulting the Hokage. And to top it off the old man knocked the shit out of that guy. _'Serves him right. He should not have called me a demon…'_ Naruto thought to himself while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Old man" Naruto sighed. "Every year on my birthday people always come to kill me." Naruto looked downward to his feet. Sarutobi

As Naruto and Sarutobi exited the fun house they noticed there were quite a few people still around even though it was late. Mentally noting to watch out for suspicious people, Naruto asked Sarutobi to get him home. Sarutobi solemnly nodded noticing Naruto's concern, but surprised at the boy's skill at environmental detection. Sarutobi looked down at his watch; Naruto's apartment was a little bit over an hour away. This left Sarutobi some good ol' Icha Icha time when he returned to the tower.

Naruto noticed a slight nose bleed and blush on Sarutobi's face "Hey Old man, get your mind out of the gutter!" Sarutobi looked slightly embarrassed, but quickly moved his head to the side to get rid of his nose bleed and regaining his composure.

"You say something Naruto?" Sarutobi asked with a smile with the remnants of a blush on his face. Naruto scowled at him "You don't fool me old man!" He proudly declared. Naruto and Sarutobi were now walking through the market district. Naruto looked around nervously the same people who were back by the carnival stands were still there one step behind him.

While the atmosphere was still clam Naruto felt rather threatened by his stalkers. Sarutobi on the other hand decided to do a quick chakra exercise which involved expelling chakra from every tenketsu point on one's body to create a map to navigate through the area, like a sonar. He took in a deep puff from his pipe. Today's flavor was cherry!

Sadly, Sarutobi's enjoyment was interrupted as an ANBU member body flickered in front of him. "Boar with urgent news Hokage-sama!" relayed the ANBU. Sarutobi furrowed his brows; he hoped it was something important. "The Uchiha Clan has been massacred!" Sarutobi looked unsurprised; almost as if he suspected he knew it all along. His pensive moment was ruined as the ANBU asked for orders. "Surround the village perimeter and gather all the ANBU, I will be coming with you." Sarutobi ordered.

The old man turned to Naruto saying "I'm truly sorry Naruto, but it seems that a grave emergency has come up that requires my utmost attention." Sarutobi sighed body flickered away with the rest of his entourage.

The atmosphere suddenly went from happy and cheerful to cold and angry. Naruto felt multiple sets of eyes on him. Hateful eyes. And with only the experience of resisting those cold stares Naruto increased his pace hoping to escape the hostile environment. Before he could go though, a drunken villager stopped him midway.

"Eh d-d-demon whut you think you doin' in my house?" The inebriated man spoke. Naruto looked left and right before backing away slowly; what the hell was the drunk talking about, he thought to himself. The villager swung his hand while shaking his other hand that held his sake up and down. "Ima teach you a lesson on breaking and entering demon!" the man slurred. "If I wasn't so tipssy riight now I would get you wit meh sake bottle" Naruto continued stepping backwards with a frown marred on his face. _'Man this guy is an asshole. I better get out of here fast, but I'll have some fun with him first'_

"Hey! You can't get me you meanie! I'm way too fast for you!" The drunk studied Naruto before smashing his sake bottle against a nearby table. Naruto swallowed ", I don't think you would hit me right drunkie?"

"Noooo I'm goonnaa get you boy!" The man waddled over to Naruto. The drunk had a sheen of sweat covering his skin making it seem like it possessed a shine. His eyes were somewhat glazed and cross eyed. He charged and drew back his arm. The man's aim was true, he struck…. the ground next to Naruto… ten feet away from he was standing.

"Oi, demon shtop moving so much. I shwear if there weren't smore than one of jyou I wouldj gut you like a phlantss." The man stumbled looking for Naruto. At this point the passing terror that had gripped the young boy was long replaced with laughter and mirth. "Wow drunkie if you can't even hit an eight year old kid I bet you can't even aim straight when you go to the bathroom." Naruto chuckled.

"Weell yeah? Lets tesht that then demon!" The observers watching the event could only stare in horror as the drunken man attempted to relieve himself on the young boy. That is the other young boy that was standing behind the drunken man. The observer's faces were both disgusted and bewildered. Disgusted because the man had actually relieved himself on a child and bewildered because somehow between the time the man was facing Naruto and unzipping his fly, he somehow ended up facing in another direction. To make matters worse the man realized he missed his target and violently spun around to correct his mistake.

By now many people that were observing the event had left sickened or found a nearby garbage can. However, when the man spun around he managed to hit three additional people, but still missed Naruto. Needless to say the victims of the drunk's shower technique beat the shit out of the man. The next morning the man would find himself beaten and bruised, with most of the damage concentrated on his groin area. He would also be asking himself 'What the hell did I do last night?'

Naruto used this time to stealthily escape from the carnage while containing his laughter. _'wow these guys are retards.'_

* * *

One hour until operation: Fox trap

The civilians were all headed to the all shinobi bar. They had thought that 'Hey! I bet ninjas hate the Kyuubi too!' Luckily they had been right when one of the bolder civilians went up to a drunken ninja and asked her if she hated the Demon. The villagers could only assume that the man hated the demon because he said ", Fuck that Shit!" The villagers could only assume that the drunken ninja thought the demon was shit.

Armed with this knowledge the civilians headed towards the bar with the bolder ones in front and the scared ones in the back. They had chosen this bar because it was popular amongst demon hating shinobi. As soon as the villagers stepped into the bar it became silent with all eyes watching them.

"Ahem!" the leader said to clear the remaining chatter in the silent environment. "Hello ninja of Konoha, I come here to ask for your help to complete a task." This got most of the ninja's attention; seriously a large mob all behind one man to do a job? This must be good.

"What is this job, civilian?" At this question the leader's mouth curled into a sinister smile.

"Well today is October 10th, surely some 'festivities' are in order?" The demon haters each gained a wicked smile. Of course they picked up the hint.

"Sure, where are the 'festivities' taking place?" The civilians behind the leader were grinning from ear to ear. They had successfully gained some professional help to fulfill their collective dream; to see the Demon die.

This time the leader answered more seriously. "The event will take place one hour from now. We shall ambush the demon when he is two blocks away from his lair." The only action that was visibly seen were the looks of unrestrained blood lust and eyes that glinted manically.

Naruto was walking calmly through the middle of the street. Cruel eyes bore into his small frame sending heated glares and unrepressed killing intent. However, Naruto was not phased at all; he was by far too use to the stares to affect him anymore and the civilians attempt at scaring him shitless was pitiful. He had experienced more killing intent from a run in with the infamous Tora the cat. During that encounter blood was spilled. To this day Naruto still had faint scar marks on his arm from the clawed beast.

Naruto responded to by sending a weak, but still strong enough wave of killing intent to scare the civilians shitless. To his pleasure many of the civilians ran off screaming 'The Demon raped my mind! I've been mentally violated!' The weaker minded civilians just fell down while simultaneously foaming from the mouth.

Naruto just chuckled to himself before continuing walking down the street. However, he still had that pulling feeling at the back of his head. Nothing bad would come tonight right? He relaxed himself by fingering the necklace he wore around his neck. The necklace was a gift from his friend Anko-chan. The necklace had purple and black beads on it and had a snake pendant on it. Naruto fondly remembered his encounters with the snake mistress.

* * *

_Flash back_

_11 months back_

_The man's fist came down hard upon the small frame of the seven year old boy. Naruto screamed as the fist made impact with his skull, drawing blood. The blood flowed down Naruto's face drowning his vision in a sea of red. Naruto sobbed "Please stop! I didn't do anything!" The man ignored his pleas for mercy as he pulled his leg back and delivered a brutal kick to Naruto's arm. The kick had such an effect on his body that there was an audible snapping of bones. Naruto bit down on his lip to prevent himself from screaming, in doing so he drew his own blood. He would not let this man have the satisfaction of making him cry. The man delivered another brutal kick this time to his legs, making them snap and bend at a strange angle._

"_Demon! I'll end you! You killed my family! I'll send you back to hell you piece of shit!" The man screeched before drawing a kitchen knife. The man plunged his knife into Naruto's shoulder, releasing a torrent of blood that splashed onto his hand. The man used his other relatively bloodless hand and wiped his sweat laced forehead. "This is it demon. This is the part where I send you back to hell" The man cackled as he brought the wicked blade back again._

_Time seemed to slow as the blade descended upon Naruto. Defeated, Naruto closed his eyes in acceptance, waiting for the inevitable peace that death would offer him. Naruto waited for the blow to strike, his vision faltering. He waited for the sound of steel piercing flesh, but was rewarded with the sound of a scream; more specifically a male scream. Naruto barely opened his eyes to see a feminine figure standing over the body of the now dead man._

_Four days later at the hospital…_

_Naruto awoke to the bright sun shining through the blinds of his hospital room. After further observing his surroundings he remembers that he was in horrible accident. He lifts his arm and pulls back his hospital gown to see if there is no wound. To his pleasure once again his amazing healing factor had left him scar less. Naruto looks around his room pleased to find that the old man had filled a vase full of flowers. He leans his head backwards so his head meets the pillow, and he enters a trance as he ignores his surroundings._

_Naruto woke up to the sound of his door creaking, revealing the benevolent figure of the Hokage. Sarutobi smiles sadly at Naruto as he walks over to the chair placed next to his bed side. "How are you feeling Naruto?"_

"_To tell the truth, I feel really crappy old man" Naruto blankly stated while the old man just looked away ashamed that he could not protect the boy._

"_For what it's worth, I am truly sorry Naruto. Please forgive this old man for his inability to protect you." Naruto squint his eyes at the wizened old man before smiling brightly._

"_It's ok old man! No one is going to put me down. Ever!" Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's good humor even after such a horrendous assault. Naruto suddenly closed his eyes and put his hand underneath his chin, occasionally rubbing his chin his index finger. "That's it! The lady who saved me! The purple haired, pineapple lady!" The Hokage sweat dropped at the young boy's description of the recently promoted special Jounin._

"_Do you want to know where she is?" the old man asked. Naruto nodded his head feverishly while scratching a patch of skin that his uncomfortable hospital gown had caused. Sarutobi began to think about where the blood thirsty kunoichi could be. 'Hmmm It's about lunch time so she should be at that nice, little Dango shop, across the street from the Hokage tower. He gave his response to Naruto and before he knew it, the boy dashed right pass him. Sarutobi chuckled before signaling for the hidden ANBU to come out. "So you noticed as well?" he questioned."Yes, he will make a great ninja one day." The masked elite replied._

_A little while later…_

_Now in his orange attire, Naruto dashed down the street while many citizens growled at him or subtly attempted to trip him. As a result, Naruto flashed a peace sign right back at them and skillfully avoided the feet in his way. He finally made it down to a small stand with a medium sized paper banner over it. The smell of fresh dango filled his nose. He walked into the stand and put on a big smile before sitting down to a woman devouring dango stick after dango stick. "May I sit down?" he asked to the woman. The women continued to stuff her face full of dango, Naruto stared at her, taking it as a yes._

_The woman finished eating her dango before grabbing her cup of sake and gulping down a significant amount. She wiped her mouth before releasing a satisfied sigh._

"_What do ya want kid?" Anko lazily said while motioning the nearby waiter for more Dango. Naruto looked down towards his feet, glancing at the indecently dressed woman with a furious blush on his face._

"_I would like to say thank you," squeaked the little boy. Anko looked at him impassively before her attitude did a complete turnaround._

"_You are soooo cute!" she shouted before she lunged toward the little blonde and gave him a crushing hug, pushing the boy into her bosom. Naruto on the other hand by now was as red as a tomato and slowly choking to death. Anko slightly loosened her grip and brought her mouth to his ear. "You're so cute I could just….. eat you!" She whispered and licked her lips._

"_Anko, stop teasing the kid already!" the newly arrived seventeen year old chunin said. Naruto lifted his head from the crazy woman's chest and looked at the young woman. She was very attractive, Naruto could tell that much. She had long, curly dark hair; her skin seemed to be pale, but still rosy around her cheeks. She wore her chunin vest over her dress of bandages and red shirt. She wore little to none makeup, the only visible sign of beauty product was the layer of red lipstick on her._

"_Awwww, but Kurenai, I was having so much fun with my little friend here!" The giggling woman said and put down Naruto. "So, how are you doing?" the viper said._

"_I'm fine, we have another mission, I just wanted to tell you. I'll meet up with you tomorrow at the South gate." She said, sitting down with Naruto and Anko. At this moment, Naruto felt it would be fine to interject into the conversation._

"_Thank you very much, Anko-san!" Naruto shouted, bowing down on his knees with his head on the ground. At this point, many people were staring at the two with curious or snickering expressions._

"_Kid, get up. I was just doing what I do best." Anko quietly said, her eyes in another place._

"_Alright Anko-chan!" Naruto shouted jubilantly._

"_Anko-chan, huh brat?" Despite this, Anko could not help but to give a small smile herself._

_This relationship slowly grew, with Anko rescuing Naruto every now and then, followed with some celebratory dango and sake(juice box for Naruto)._

_One day Naruto was just walking along, minding his own business, when he was pushed down. The man who pushed him caused him to gain a very large gash on his arm. Sadly, the man had no such luck to succeed in killing our young hero, and ended up ball less and battered, courtesy of Anko._

"_Hey Naru-chan, what would I do if you keep getting hurt? You might not be as lucky next time, and could end up six feet under!" Anko proclaimed._

"_Don't worry, I'll never die!" Naruto shouted._

_Anko developed a very large sweat drop behind her head before she interrupted a jumping Naruto. "Well as nice as that sounds, no one lives forever brat." The snake mistress thought before shivering at the thought of her old sensei. She gained a faraway look, staring into the space before her._

"_Not gonna die, Not gonna die, Not gonna die, Not gonna die!" Naruto exclaimed as he paraded around Anko, causing her trench coat to billow back in forth because of the mini cyclone that was Naruto. Anko suddenly gripped Naruto's shoulder hard._

"_Don't do that. It's annoying." Anko said with a hardened voice before switching to a softer one. "You promise?"_

"_Yes, I do Anko-chan!"_

_Anko smiled, Naruto had proven to her multiple times when she tried to sway him toward dango that he had an indomitable will. "Here, I want you to have this." She took off her necklace and looked at it briefly before taking his hand and pressing the necklace into his palm._

_

* * *

_

Operation: Fox trap!

Naruto walked down the dimly lit street with his bag swinging in his hands. He made sure not to make too much noise, so the civilians would not look outside and report him to the Uchihas. He turned around quickly; eyes narrowed searching for any possible movement. When content, he shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. Little did he know, however, above the flickering street lights were deadly shinobi ready to spring and below civilians hunched over dumpsters.

Naruto walked around the corner before falling back, and landing on his ass.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Naruto quickly said, and picked up his bag and ran his hands over his pants hard to slap off the dust. He finally looked up and strained his eyes in the dim light to see who he had bumped into.

Naruto quickly paled before realizing who it was. In front of him stood a wall of angry and blood thirsty wall of civilians. '_SHIT'_, were the words that ran through his head before a dangerous silence consumed all other sounds.

"Beautiful night for a walk, isn't it demon?" The leader said before taking out a long stiletto and looking at it prospectively. "And while you walk unharmed…" he drifted on quietly. "OUR FAMILIES LAY DEAD AND UNFOUND!" he finished violently before swinging the stiletto at Naruto.

Naruto muttered a brief curse before ducking the blade and then turning on his heel, making a quick break by sliding underneath the open legs of the leader. He swiftly regained his bearings and dashed towards his hideout. _'Only three blocks away…'_ he thought.

"GET HIM!" the leader shouted, before the mass of civilians roared in approval and began chasing Naruto.

Naruto looked over his should expressing terror and relief as the civilians chased him. Terror because his small legs could not out run the adults, but relief because some of the physically frail civilians began to fall to the ground, exhausted from chasing him.

So that is why Naruto received a fist to the face in his moment of carelessness before fading out into unconsciousness.

The young girl ran into a pair of open arms, which assured her that everything would be fine.

Naruto woke up, his vision still blurry, but he shortly made out the figures in the darkness. Checking out his surroundings; he noticed that he was in a nearby alley way, due to his intimate knowledge of the village's structure.

He tried moving his arms, and to his surprise they were free. He immediately tried to move his arms and his feet, but only to meet waves upon waves of pain resonating throughout his body. He gasped before deeply exhaling, causing his small frame to heave up and down.

"So you noticed our _nice, little_ adjustments haven't you, monster?" asked the shinobi.

Naruto looked the shinobi in the face, memorizing every detail about him if he ever made it out of the situation. "What have I ever done to you?" He half shouted, wincing as he made some more movements.

The civilians and shinobi surrounding him scowled and frowned at his useless attempt to defend his person. "Let me remind you then." The ninja took out a senbon before stabbing it into his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes widened at the pain, but he held his voice, refusing to scream or moan for their sick amusement.

"Well little demon, I'm not the only one who wants to have their pay back for destroying their love ones, so stay tight, right guys?" The man moved aside revealing the group of mean looking civilians and ninja.

"Stay back!" Naruto protested and raised his hand to hold them off, causing him a flash of white, hot pain. He pressed himself into the wall to his back, as if to make himself smaller, but It was inevitable.

Fist rained upon him and brutal kicks yielded soft whimpers. Naruto tried to scrunch into a little boy, but his arms and legs were held back by two ninjas.

Naruto watched in horror as a civilian doctor pulled out a wire speculum and drew it closer to his eyes. Naruto shut his eyes to stave off the cold device, but he opened the wide in pain as the two ninjas holding him added pressure to his body.

The civilian doctor smiled in unadulterated glee as he plucked out Naruto's right eye and put said eye into a jar of preservative liquid. He giggled like a child as he shook the jar up and down, never noticing the eye had gained a four pointed, slightly curved black whirl around it, leaving a ring of blue around his pupil.

On the other hand, Naruto wailed in pain and sadness as he felt his eye depart from his battered body. He glared with his one good eye as the rest of the civilians had their share of "fun".

His world went black as one of the ninjas delivered a hard chop to his neck and he went off into La la land.

Naruto awoke to a ninja waving smelling salts underneath his nose. He crinkled his nose in irritation to the strong ammoniac smell that awoke him. His eyes suddenly shot up in realization. Where was he? More importantly was what happen to him all real? He closed his left eye and opened his right. Only darkness; he wept bitterly for his lost, but bit back any noise he might have made.

However, he had more important things to worry about, like where the hell was he. Naruto slowly took in his surroundings. He noticed he was tied to chair; he tried to struggle with his bonds, but was interrupted by the sound of a smirking ninja.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you!" The black haired civilian said, as he placed a mean looking blade to Naruto's throat. Naruto immediately tensed, upon further inspection he realized he was in a wide cave surrounded by many others.

"Let me g-!" He sputtered, black liquid coming out from his mouth. In shock, Naruto was hit by a wave of nausea as he coughed up more of the black guck. "Let me go!" He enunciated more clearly.

"I don't think so, besides you are the _main event._" The man maliciously chuckled. "Look around you!" The man motioned, illuminating the room with his lantern.

If Naruto could get any paler even from heavy blood loss, he would have as his eyes opened in shock as two shinobis began pouring kerosene all over the cave. Naruto was and stunned by the overwhelming revelations of what was going to happen to him.

Naruto suddenly started viciously thrashing causing the man holding the blade to his neck to slightly slash his throat. Naruto would have gladly chosen a swift death, then burn.

"You little shit!" The civilian growled before placing his fist to Naruto's gut. While the punch wasn't anything spectacular in shinobi standards, it did the job in quieting Naruto.

"Please don't do this! I'll do anything you want!" Naruto rasped out.

"Anything?" The civilian said thoughtfully. "Ok, how bout you bring back all our deceased love ones?" The rest of the ninjas and civilians all yelled in agreement, all knowing such a feat was impossible.

Naruto bit down on his lip and let his head fall forward, shadowing his eyes. "I-I-I can't do that!" He shouted.

"Oh? That's too bad; we were going to let you go if you could!" The civilian said over his shoulder as he filed out of the cave.

"Please stop!" Naruto cried, tears shining brightly on his small, battered frame. And for a second some of the civilians and shinobi felt a sliver of guilt pang in their chest; some realized that Naruto was but only a child, but that meant that they were wrong…

The sympathetic members quickly stomped out any guilt from their bodies, for the truth of the matter was too great to bear.

"Good bye, Monster." The civilian said before he took out a match, lit it then threw it into the cave.

Naruto stared blankly into the backs of the civilians praying for them to combust into flames, hoping for some sort of last vengeance.

Naruto could only hope that someone would avenge him as he screamed harder while the flames eventually destroyed all he could see in a wave of heat.

* * *

"I'm… safe?" Naruto softly questioned to himself, as he breathed in heavily with his hands on the ground. His hands! He realized they were unscarred and smooth; he slowly reached up to his face and cried at the smooth skin. Carefully he bought his finger up to his right eye and to his great pleasure, he discovered it wasn't missing.

"**Hahahahahaha!"** Naruto whipped his head around to see a figure sitting on a dull, gray stone throne. The man appeared to be tall if the size of the throne was any indicator. He wore a voluminous gray robe(more like a blanket sheet Naruto noted); his skin a pale purple color. His fingernails were wickedly sharp and black in color, however, the most notable feature was his head, Naruto noticed.

Adorned on his head were two long horns that jutted from the sides of his head, red in color they made his visage even more fearsome. The figure in question had yellow pupils surrounded by black. His teeth razor sharp and his tongue extraordinarily long, oddly enough, holding what would have been a sheathed, guardless katana. All these features made him look like the picture of death incarnate, seeing as he actually _was_ death.

Naruto's only reaction was to scream loudly and fall on his butt.

"**Now that is no way to treat the being that saved you!" **The man said mirthfully.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded.

"**Shouldn't you give out your own name before asking for others? Alas, I guess I shall indulge you, seeing as you are deceased and in my realm. Anywa-"**

"Wait… I'm dead…?" Naruto sullenly said. "I'm dead! I'm gonna get those mother-!"

"**Yes, I know. If you please be quiet now, I can explain your situation." **Naruto seemingly deflated before holding his knees to his chest, looking utterly depressed. **"You, Naruto, have a choice, seeing as some of my power is contained within you."**

"What do you mean your power is in me?" Naruto questioned, sounding somewhat apathetic, but interested.

"**Your father sealed the nine tailed fox into your body, preventing it from destroying your village."** The man said, getting straight to the point.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

"**Now, Now, let's not pretend that you didn't know that you were the container of such a dangerous being." **The man admonished.

Naruto slightly quivered before releasing a long, shattered breath; something akin to a sob, yet knowing, as if finally understanding a great message.

"I always listened to what they said, even if I kept smiling all that time. I did some research and one thing lead to another… I really didn't want to believe what I found out, but it was all true" He said with a note of finality.

"My name is Naruto, sir" he finally said, still somewhat shaking.

"**Good, good! I am the god of death! Reaper of souls, guardian of the void, and the lord of the lower depths!"**

If a snow could pale, the color would be that of Naruto's young face. "W-what do you want from me?" Came his shaky and uncertain reply.

"**Now that's no way to talk to a friend!"** The Shinigami turned into the boy "Lizard" and the game stall owner.

"Whah?" Came Naruto's dazed response.

"**Well, the way you're heading, you will be dead soon. So, I offer you an ultimatum of sorts." **The death god said calmly, all whilst playing with his long, spiky hair. **" Take it, Take my power; wield it, so that I may have presence once more!"** The death god whispered, his tongue moving and shaking in random directions like a serpent.

Sitting there, Naruto thought over the offer, to live again? Another chance as the Death god's avatar? Naruto thought about his entire conversation with the death god, until a shattering revelation came to him.

'_wait… the person who defeated the Kyuubi was Yondaime, but the Shinigami said my father..oh, oh God.. my.. my own father damned me!'_ Naruto realized the final pillars holding him, violently shattering by the excruciating truth.

The Shinigami watched eyes full of mirth. _'I should really observe humans more often, they're such an amusing group!'_ he mused to himself. **"So? Your choice?"** The Void lord patiently waiting for a response.

On the other hand Naruto was having a mental breakdown. All the values he saw sacred, the Sandaime's values, were all broken. His father had betrayed him. No one loved him, or would put themselves in harm's way for him. With no one who cared for him Naruto had nothing to lose.

"I accept" Came his broken, sullen voice, wiping tears from his eyes that threatened to break out.

While he seemed calm, the Shinigami was actually ecstatic, elated that he had obtained the child of prophecy before any of the other gods had. Being the god of death has its own perks, the dark presence thought to himself.

"**Excellent, Excellent!"** The Shinigami's voice boomed, echoing across the vast void. His tongue elongated and danced in front of Naruto before turning into stone and shattering. The 'Knife' , if it could be even called that, dropped in front of Naruto.

"**Go on. Take it."**The Shinigami hissed, urging the young boy in front of him, as he remained contently seated on his throne of stone.

Naruto picked up the sword sized knife. The knife-sword was sheathed in a black scabbard. Naruto pulled out the sword, surprised the blade itself was white in color; the blades guard was a simple circle with the hilt wrapped in black bandages with ethereal runes inscribed on the cloth. However, the most interesting detail were the glowing blue runes.

Naruto admired the blade with appreciation before thanking the god of death.

"What would you have me do Shinigami-sama?" Naruto said.

"**I'll have you do whatever you want to do, Naruto-kun."** The Shinigami delivered playfully.

"Not so fast!" Naruto and Shinigami snapped their heads in attention to the direction of the voice.

When the Shinigami saw the person in question his lips curled into a smirk, Naruto, though, felt his heart nearly pop out of his chest.

There in all his splendor, his glory was the _The_ Yondaime Hokage, and more importantly Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato.

"You!" Naruto hissed at the Yondaime. Inside, Minato cringed at Naruto's tone.

"Look, Naruto, I entrusted the Kyuubi to my son, so he would never be defenseless against his enemies! Naruto, my son, I lov-"

"**Did you know that your father could've just banished the Kyuubi back to hell?" **The Death god smirked, causing Minato to pale. As if an arctic wind came, the void seemed to become even colder.

"Don't say such empty words, Yondaime-sama." Naruto coldly said.

"Naruto, please listen!" Minato said, as he advanced towards Naruto giving him a hug. Naruto froze as paralyzed from the contact. Minato himself felt Naruto stiffen and pulled him even closer. _'Oh my son, what have they done to you?'_

"You have to understand! I did what I had to do to protect everyone as my job as Hokage!" Minato avidly defended his actions.

"Well isn't it the Hokage's duty to protect everyone?" Naruto said angrily, borderline shaking with rage.

"Naruto…" Minato looked conflicted "I had to sacrifice you for the greater cause.."

"Your son! Your flesh and blood!" Naruto shrieked emotionally into Minato's haori.

"I hope you understand what I did Naruto, please…" Minato begged.

"Oh I understand what you did Lord Hokage." Naruto said, suddenly cold and collected. "I forgive you for what you did as Hokage, however…"

'**Here comes the grand finale!' **The Shinigami thought gleefully to himself.

"I will _never_ forgive you for what you have done as my father." And with those final words Naruto pulled out the sword and pierced his father's shade through the heart. Naruto watched passive as he twisted sword, causing Minato to cough blood, before sliding the blade out of Minato.

"N-n-naruto, I-I-I" Was all Minato could say before he 'died', still clinging onto Naruto's legs with his eyes glazed over. Naruto watched with fascination as Minato's body broke into numerous shards of light before disappearing.

"**Now that this is out of the way, you can return to your world. When you awaken you will have my power, which I will instruct you how to use properly. Beware, though, your physical state in here differs from your state in the outside world." **The Shinigami relayed.

Naruto stood there, his heart beating fast before he nodded his head, inwardly cringing at the vast pain to come. He gripped the sword in his hand tightly, thinking to himself.

"**You need some of my power, now."** The Shinigami flung his arm forward shooting a ray of miasmic yellow energy into Naruto. Naruto felt exhilarated as the energy coursed through his body, sending shivers down his spine.

"**I hope to see you again, Naruto-kun! Hahahahahaha!"** The Shinigami laughed before settling down. **"Hmmmm, you need a new name. Naruto Uzumaki was the past. Let's see… I dub thee… Charybdis, my apprentice and heir!"**

Naruto looked down to see his hands start to fade along with the rest of himself. _'I can do this, I'm Charybdis, the ultimate survivor.'_

The Shinigami stretched comfortably in his stone throne. He felt satisfied that his goal had been accomplished before looking upwards at infinitely stretching 'sky'.

Above the godly being was a large cage, almost like that of a bird cage with only a simple seal to hold the great beast inside.

"**Quite a show, wouldn't you agree?"** The Shinigami gave a toothy grin. The great beast above him seemed to stretch inwards and outwards before taking on the form of a beautiful young woman with long blood red hair adorned with hair ornaments.

"**If you hurt him a**t all, I swear upon my title as Empress, I shall utterly destroy you; Death god or not!" The fiery woman said, stroking the red headed girl on her lap, who had red eyes from crying.

"**My, my, what a temper-know your place, Kyuubi!"** The Death god seethed flaring his rather significant amount of power.

The woman now, revealed ask the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, stood her ground, eyes defiant against the god of death.

"**Hehehehe"** The Shinigami chuckled **"I applaud your will, Kyuubi! For that I shall answer your question. I have no ill intent for the boy; I merely want to see where his path will take him now."**

Kyuubi was shocked that the Death god knew her question before she even knew what it would be, a true testament to the omnipotence of the god below her.

"**Ah, well it looks like it's time for me to disappear."** The Death god hummed before slowly phasing out of the mindscape.

"Wait I have more questions!" The last thing Kyuubi saw though was the insane smile of the Shinigami cackling like mad man.

* * *

-Outside world-

The fire had died down, the residual heat imprinted onto the rocks created a burning sensation. From Naruto's right eye bandages seem to shoot out, like a group of particularly vicious snakes coming out of their secret mound to feast on a vole that had entered their domain. The bandages, exactly like the same that wrapped around the handle of sword, snaked around his body; covering it completely, except his right eye.

His sword materialized next to the steaming body, fitting comfortable in the boy's grip. The boy groaned as he opened his eye, looking into utter blackness, illuminated by the small fires that surrounded him.

He stood up, only to moan in pain as the movement of joints caused his burnt flesh to explode into hot needles. A lone tear slid down his face, he expected for more to come, but was surprised to find out he was incapable. As he staggered out of the cave, he vowed to never cry again, for tears represent innocence, and he was no innocent—not anymore. He held on the snake pendant, the necklace which it was attached to now ash.

The only things on his mind was surviving and finding shelter._ 'No one will ever hurt me again!'_ He thought to himself. He limped into the forest, into the blackness of the all consuming night, leaving the cave and his old life.

Naruto Uzumaki is dead, long live Charybdis.

Wow, that was long, maybe too long for a prologue? Personally, I don't think Naruto was abused in canon, but for all purposes this is Fanon. I'm not sure when I'll update, but I hope that time comes around eventually. If you have any questions put them into your review and I'll try to answer them. Sorry if the writing style changes somewhat through this entire chapter. I started writing this maybe November of 2009. And well, I got incredibly lazy or school work took up my times! Well let's see how this fares, if not I might discontinue. Good note, though, over those long eight some months, I got the entire plot pretty much down. Sorry if this seems a little bit angsty!

Don't forget to R&R whatever that means. (I really don't know what this means.)

The people tabbed in my favorites section are my inspiration for writing and not just lazing around, Thanks for getting me motivated! Sorry if this formats strangely, I myself will take a look at it. I probably then delete it and try to repost it properly! Sorry I deleted this! I just wanted to reformat it, Thanks!


	2. The Search

Wow, First day I released my story in less than twenty four hours I've gotten 537 hits, 4 reviews, 2 C2s, 21 favorites, and 25 alerts! Although I'm a little concerned by the lack of reviews (Really only 4 out of 537?), I think this can only be expected because I'm a new author. Seriously though, I would love to hear some feedback and opinion from you guys! Though, I'm assuming the people who looked at the story read the entire thing, and did not decide to quickly exit because this story is awful. T_T

Summary: Sarutobi makes some startling discoveries

* * *

Chapter 2: The search

Sarutobi sat comfortably in his chair. It was quintessential to have a comfortable chair when your office was a second home and at other times a primary one. He picked up the remote on his desk and promptly pressed some buttons.

He smiled widely as he felt his chair shift backwards, allowing for a more comfortable position. He grinned further as he activated the full body shiatsu massage unit with heat capability. He did a dance inside his head on how he even got such an amazing chair. It's not like Danzou needed that drug money anyway.(1)

It was a nice day he noticed. The sun was bright and children could be found playing on playgrounds or taking refuge under the great trees of Konoha from the sun. It was a nice change due to the recent massacre of the Uchiha clan.

Under heavy speculation and verification among the bodies of the deceased, it was determined that ANBU captain Itachi Uchiha has wiped out his entire clan save his young brother, Sasuke.

Young Sasuke was under heavy security in the Konoha hospital resting there due to a coma. Doctors had come to the conclusion that it was a genjutsu induced coma by the talents of the shinobi medical staff. What baffled Sarutobi was a genjutsu strong enough to cause enough trauma to incapacitate someone for a week.

In his gut Sarutobi felt unease about the entire affair, the entire clan's destruction laid heavily on his conscience. In the end,though, he had to choose the lesser of two evils. He quickly chastised himself for such negative thoughts on a wonderful day.

It was on days like this that he found himself immensely relaxed. He had no paper work and the civilian and ninja councils were both content. _'Ah what a wonderful day'_ he thought to himself as he felt his entire body shake due to the massaging units cycling.

Suddenly, his grandpa instincts kicked in. He suddenly realized he hadn't heard or seen Naruto in almost a week. It was unusual that Naruto had not been in his office in at least three days. He looked at his clock mounted on the wall, a special made by a carpenter for his coronation of Hokage. It read one o'clock.

'_I'm in the mood for some ramen .I might as well go get some lunch at Ichiraku now; Naruto will probably be there too.'_ The old Hokage thought before he pried himself from the warm embrace of his chair. He decided to take the scenic route and walked out of his office.

"I'm going to grab some lunch, if something important comes up, then contact me." Sarutobi told his secretary.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" The pretty, young woman said as she adjusted her glasses on the edge of her nose.

* * *

_At Ichiraku Ramen Stand_

Ah, nothing like the stunning views of the scenic route. He was glad to have taken the slightly longer route on such a wonderful day. Days like these made him wish that his wife was still alive to enjoy such an experience with him.

Sarutobi walked down the path, passing peddlers selling their wares to children and the civilians and ninjas that greeted him with a smile. He finally arrived at his destination and graciously took a seat on the few stools.

He looked over the rest of his fellow patrons, but was disappointed and surprised to see that the ball of sunshine was not there.

"Teuchi-san!" The Hokage motioned the humble ramen cook over. "I would like to order a pork ramen." He said, upon further thought, he decided to order a miso ramen for Naruto as well. Sarutobi fingered the hem of his Hokage hat, thinking back to the circumstances in which he became Hokage.

The Hokage was brought out of his reminiscing by Teuchi bringing his order of pork and miso ramen. Sarutobi smiled at the smell of the delicious ramen and quickly broke his wooden chopsticks apart. With a quick itadakimasu he began to work the delicious noodles in his mouth. He brought the bowl to his mouth, slurping up some of the delicious broth.

Sarutobi was so absorbed into the delicious meal, he quickly forgot about the cooling miso ramen next to him reserved for his surrogate grandson. _'Ahhh, delicious, I can see why Naruto likes ramen so much'_

"An excellent job, Teuchi-san!" The wizened old man complemented.

"I can't take credit for this batch; I had my daughter prepare it! Hear that Ayame? The hokage loves your cooking!" Teuchi shouted to the back room.

"Really, now?" The Hokage asked, "She can't be more than twelve! That's impressive. Whoever marries your daughter is going to be a very lucky man!"

The two men shared a hearty laugh together at the expense at Teuchi's cute little daughter. At this time Ayame came out of the back room red faced, but to switch positions with her father as the new waiter.

"Hey! Who's wasting ramen!" The young girl asked, pointing to the bowl of cooled miso. Suddenly, Sarutobi got a wakeup call, Naruto had not been there; Teuchi was quick to realize as well and frowned.

"When was the last time you saw Naruto, Teuchi-san?" The Sandaime questioned in a clamed, controlled cadence.

"About a week ago, on his birthday. I thought he was with you this entire time." Teuchi responded, his frown deepening, revealing his few wrinkles. He turned his attention back to the ramen and began to stir it; something he did when he thought about something.

"I think you should go visit Naruto, Hokage-sama." Teuchi said, all business.

"That would be a wise decision, Teuchi-san." Sarutobi approved, before inclining his head in respect and leaving enough money to cover the two ramen bowls. Such respect was well deserved to a man that has poisoned more than three companies of Iwa nin with some 'misplaced' ration bars.

Sarutobi walked out of the small stand, before performing a single hand sign shunshin to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

_At Naruto's apartment_

Sarutobi appeared in front of the door in a flourish, causing leaves to scatter around him and a nonexistent breeze making his robes ripple. This simple, yet impressive action caused the woman in front of him to jump out of her skirt and land on the floor on her rear.

"Oh, Hello Hasa-san." Sarutobi said, as he helped the thirty year old woman off the ground.

"I was just about to collect the gaki's rent money, today is collection day." the woman revealed as the land lordress pointed out.

"Don't you have a key?" the Hokage asked her, the quizzical look on his face as most land lords had a set of keys to their tenants apartments.

"urhurm" She cleared her throat, "Hokage-sama, if you don't remember you made a stipulation in young Naruto's case."

"Ahhh." came Sarutobi's intelligent response, "Well, without further delay let's see if Naruto is in." The elderly man dinged the doorbell and waited for a response. A minute passed.

"He's probably coming now." The hokage said looking at the slightly disheveled woman. Three minutes passed.

"Naruto!" The old man shouted, before actually using a closed fist to rapt the door. He always found people were more attentive to a human produced noise. Five minutes passed now.

"Ummm, Hokage-sama. Why don't you just use your own key?" The landlord suggested.

"Ah good idea, Hasa-san!" He nodded his head in agreement. "Naruto!" he shouted, "We're coming in now!"

Sarutobi's key to Naruto's apartment had been a gift from Naruto himself. Sarutobi was touched by the gift. The key (In Sarutobi's opinion) was a symbol of trust between Naruto and himself. What made it so rare was the fact that Naruto did not trust many people. He remembered upon initial meeting Naruto, the boy was very cautious and mistrustful.

To say that the boy now trusted him so much brought tears of joys to his eyes. The old man took out his keys and without further delay, opened the door. Sarutobi walked in with the land lordess; her head peaking over his shoulder. She swiftly took her place at his side.

"Hmmm, it looks like no one has been here in a while, Hokage-sama." The land lordess said. The hokage observed the living room, the dust floating in the air only visible by the small of amount of lights that peaked over the blinds, casting a sunny patch of light on the carpet.

Sarutobi walked into the kitchen, sweeping a bony finger over the counter top. He brought his fingers to eye level, taking note of the coat of dust on his finger.

"Hasa-san, I don't think Naruto has been here. In at least five days." Sarutobi noted.

"Do you think he's fine?" The land lordess asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he's off doing something foolish." He said, trying to assuage her fears.

"Oh, you're probably right, Hokage-sama." The woman said, still looking nervous, but relieved.

However, inside, Sarutobi felt unsure himself. Where was Naruto? Was he ok? Did someone hurt him? Was he hiding? If he was, from who? From the corner of his eyes he finally noticed a corner of wall paper curling outward.

'_New wall paper?' _Sarutobi thought to himself as he inspected the wall. Unable to ignore his suspicious side, Sarutobi pulled the corner of the wall paper, ripping it away. What was written on the wall elicited a gasp from the land lordress.

Sarutobi signed as he read the cruel words on the wall. Things such as 'Demon', 'Monster', 'Killer', Murder', and even 'Whore' were scrawled out in red or black spray paint.

'_Ugh, too many questions'_ thought the Hokage as he brought his hand to massage his forehead.

"I'm going to go find Naruto, ok Hasa-san?" Sarutobi told her.

"Of course Hokage-sama." She inclined her head in a display of respect, still looking at the walls.

"Here." He pushed a wad of bills into her hands. "That should cover the rent for two months."

"Hokage-sama! I couldn't!" The woman's indignant cries were unheard as Sarutobi exited the building, in a flourish of shunshin.

The Sandaime now stood in front of the apartment building, his hand cupping his chin in a thoughtful pose. He quickly reached into his robes to reveal a pipe, and brought it to his mouth. With a practiced flare of katon chakra, he ignited his pipe.

So imagine his surprise when the end of pipe started crackling in a display of fireworks, startling the shit out of him. He was not amused.

'_Ohh that troublesome boy!'_ Sarutobi thought with faux anger. He quickly pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face of any ash from the small display of fireworks.

'_Now, how do I retrace my steps after I left? Where did I leave, hmmmmm?'_ Sarutobi thought intensely.

"Ah ha!" He said, snapping his fingers. _'To the market district!'_ He then proceeded to take a cart there, hopping on to the back of a nearby cart. (2)

* * *

_At the market district_

'_What a nice ride.' _He thought as he hopped off the back, and thanked the merchant. He was not exactly where he had left Naruto nearly a week ago. _'Hmmm, now if I was Naruto, which route would I use to take home? _From where he was it took maybe an hour to walk home at a civilian pace.

He walked down the road, greeted by children and families. He nodded his head and flashed a smile here and there. It never hurt to get a better reputation.

He had been walking now for fifteen minutes if his mind clock was correct. He was about to search elsewhere when a small rubber ball rolled out in front of him.

'_Hello, what's this?'_ He thought. _'Wait, I remember this…!'_ Memories of Naruto squeezing and bouncing the rubber ball off the ground suddenly flooded his mind.

'_Naruto wouldn't forget this ball…'_ Sarutobi turned his head to the left, the direction the ball rolled from. His eyes caught the glint of something shiny in the alley. Sarutobi quickly prepped himself for the worse as he put on his Hokage face on.

He treaded into the alley, picking up the glinting object that had caught his attention. His fears were confirmed as he studied the item; a pair of head phones he had gotten Naruto for his birthday. He felt his heart jump as he studied the bag that the head phones were in.

The bag in question was sticky on the bottom. _'Sticky from what, though?'_ The hokage murmured to himself in his mind. The alley itself was dark; it was a somewhat narrow passage between two buildings. He quickly flung out his hand and pulled back the sleeves of his robe, revealing the wrinkled flesh of his arm.

He concentrated katon chakra in the palm of his hand- just enough to create a small fire ball- to illuminate the alley.

"Oh, oh Kami…" Came Sarutobi's soft response. He viewed the alley now, spatters of old, browning blood decorating the corridor. He reached down onto the ground and scraped some blood off of the bag.

'_Definitely a week old.'_ The Hokage concluded, as he rubbed the dried blood off his thumb and index finger. He briefly flared his chakra and to his expectations, two ANBU kneeled before him.

"Get me our best trackers and any other ninja with any skill at tracking." The Hokage schooled his features into a cold rage. '_One person couldn't do this… whoever was involved with this will have the __**great**__ pleasure of meeting Ibiki.'_

"Come." The Hokage commanded, "We're starting a search."

_Six days before the search, one day after death._

Naruto woke up underneath the shadow of one of the large trees fire country was known for. It was now nearly sun down; from what he could tell he was asleep for a little bit less than thirty hours.

He began to move and stretch, rising from his long sleep. He winced in discomfort as his skin cracked, seeping through his black bandaged body. He looked down at his arm expectantly, the area he had stretched, to see the red fluid that would undoubtedly flow out.

So, he was freaked out to see black ichor seep down his arm. He watched it pool on the ground, like some sort of miracle puddle. He was suddenly reminded that he was bleeding.

'_Ok, so if I move to quickly, I'll bleed out from every part of my body.'_ Naruto summarized. He carefully grabbed his sword and got up, and began walking north to whatever destination fate would take him.

Naruto never realized the sickly yellow, dying grass he had been sitting on and the family of dead mice a couple meters away from him.

* * *

_The search, present time_

Sarutobi was very troubled. The search had lead them all around Konoha. Apparently, someone had the opportunity to take a bucket of Naruto's blood, and randomly paint discreet red swabs in small, unnoticeable places.

Sarutobi promised whoever was involved with this was going to get a long session with Ibiki _and_ a vengeful Anko. Sarutobi wept for the poor girl, betrayed by his former student and son figure, and now this.

"Hokage-sama!"

The Sandaime turned to face Inuzuka Hana, one of the star trackers in her clan, motioning for her to report.

"Hokage-sama, I can pick up at least five other scents, but they are all probably dead ends, however, there seems to be a stronger scent to the west."

'_Stronger scent means more blood…'_ The Hokage though absent mindedly before following Hana in a shunshin.

They both arrived at the scene of the crime. Like the original area he initially found Naruto's place of assault, this area had a fair amount of blood layered on the ground.

"Inuzuka-san, can you find any other scents?" The Hokage questioned.

"It's faint, but there are about three other scents I can pick up." She quickly ordered her three nin dogs to pick up one scent per dog.

"Lead the way." The Hokage commanded.

"The closest scent is…three blocks away"

Seeing no need to wastefully use more chakra, the Hokage and his nins broke into a comfortable dash towards the apartment.

* * *

_Six days before the search, one day after death._

He couldn't have been walking for more than one hour now. His walking pace, in his opinion was unbearably slow, but after some practice he found a gait that allowed him to walk a little fast and served to make his footsteps silent.

His feet made barely any noise as he crossed over a patch of dead leaves. Too his surprise, Naruto found he was not hungry. _'Does it have anything to do with what I am now?'_ He thought.

Naruto finally made it out of the forest and into a clearing. He saw a familiar man made path, '_Probably leading to civilization.' _He thought, before checking his right.

To his shock and anger, he found himself back at the cave, which the mob burned him. Rage surged through him as he thought of their cruel, uncaring faces.

The next thing he saw made him silently fume. In front of the cave were sticks of incense. _'Probably for the poor child that the Kyuubi took over.'_ Naruto cleverly pieced together.

It was messed up, how could a mob of people burn a child to death, then have the nerve to light incense for said person they killed?

'_What's this?'_ Naruto said, as he picked up the plastic covered package. He tore off the wrapping and unfolded the object underneath.

'_A..a..a funeral robe?' _Naruto wondered about the white garment, _'Well at least they were useful, the fools.'_ He thought as he put on the white robe, tightening the sash that came with the robe around his waist.

The robe was a little bit too big in general, but he was sure that he would eventually grow into it.

'_Let's find some shoes…'_

_

* * *

_

_The Search_

Sarutobi walked up the stairs, using the railing to support himself. His ANBU followed after him, the shuffling of feet making some of the more experienced in the building wonder about the large group.

He finally stopped at the door, his helpful tracker sniffed out. He would be sure to give her raise for her job well done.

Apartment number 4-C, he noted. Without further delay, The Hokage rapped his fist on the door slowly, almost like one of those cinemas where something awful would happen. In this case that would be true.

"Hirano Masa!" The Hokage shouted. "Open this door right now!"

"Hold on, Kaa-san!" Came the man's shout, heard through the door.

Behind him, his ANBU snickered at the misidentification of their Lord. Sarutobi shot them all a withering glare, showing he was not in the mood for any of this silliness. The ANBU fidgeted nervously, before becoming all business.

"Hey, Kaa-san! I didn't think you would come so soon!" The man answered the door. He then realized his mother was not in front of him. Crap. Instead, it was the Hokage. Why would the Hokage be at his door-unless.

'_Shit!'_ He thought. _'I'm sure I got rid of my entire presence there! Fuck!' _Masa mentally grimaced.

The Hokage, not missing a beat, proceeded to start a rapid fire interrogation against the man.

"Where were you on October 10?" The Hokage barked.

"Drinking wi-"

"So, when did you find Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I di-"

"Who else was with you to kill Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Hokakge-sama I thin-"

"That's the problem, you don't. Where did you take him?"

"I want a lawy-"

"I _am_ the law."

"Where did you kill him?" The Hokage was by now yelling.

'_Cool as an ice cube, Cool as an ice cube, Cool as an ice cube…'_ Masa kept repeating he mantra in his head despite sweating bullets of sweat.

"I didn't kill him!"

"Then who killed him?" The Hokage pressed on.

"No one killed him!" Masa lied through his teeth rather badly.

"Who killed him!"

"FINE! We killed him, ok? We took him into an alley and beat him to bloody pulp! That's all I know! I left the main group because I was tired. I had my go at him anyway!"

Around him the Hokage and his ANBU absorbed this information before the most intense blast of killing intent was leveled at his person. Masa began to foam at the mouth; he checked his pants and found he has soiled himself badly.

'_Oh, Fu-'_ Were the only thoughts that Masa was able to form as the Hokage delivered an earth chakra enhanced fist into the bloody hole that was now Masa's face.

"Disgusting Pig!" The Hokage shared his thoughts with his subordinates who all agreed with the man's assessment of the dead scum.

The Hokage bent down and wiped the blood off his hand on the man's flak jacket. He spat into the dead man's crater of a face before turning to the tracker.

Sarutobi turned to an equally pissed Inuzuka tracker and ANBU pair and delivered his orders. "Come, Hana. Let's go to the next perpetrator.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She frostily growled; the thoughts that someone could do that to someone no older than her little brother ripe in her mind.

* * *

_Six days before the search, one day after death_

It was dark now, the sun had set and he had no shelter or nourishment. More importantly, he had to find some shoes; ninja sandals preferably.

He stalked through the forest, no longer the prey, but now the predator. He gripped his sword ready for anything or anyone that would dare try to take his life.

The moon shone bright above him, giving everything in the forest a strange glow. Naruto looked down at his robe, surprised it gave him a ghostly appearance, especially with the faintly pulsating glow of the symbols on his robe.

"Why are we wandering in fire country in the dark?" He heard a shrill voice pierce the darkness. Naruto snapped his head in attention and pin pointed the area which the sound originated from.

"Hush your voice, Anari! A Konoha patrol could find us." Naruto heard an older woman say. "C'mon lets go try to set up camp.

"Nice going Anari, we could've been found." Naruto heard another girl whisper in a hushed tone.

"No one asked you for your opinion, Biyako." The girl now revealed as Anari grumbled.

'_Perfect.'_ He thought as he trailed them.

The group finally stopped in a small clearing surrounded by trees. The older woman, who Naruto presumed was a Jounin-sensei. She had dark brown hair from what he could tell and a hard face. She had a fit body, though, giving Naruto the impression she was no slacker.

Anari and her friend, Biyako, he observed, had small builds and poor weapon skills, he noticed as Biyako spun a kunai by its ring on her finger before it went flying into the woods.

Naruto froze as the kunai landed a couple meters away from him. _'Crap, am I compromised?'_

While Naruto was not scared, he was cautious of the approaching girl. The fact that he was wearing white made it worse.

So, imagine his surprise when afterwards the girl stared straight in his direction and disregarded him completely.

'_Well that was lucky.'_ He thought; Naruto was now crouching on top of a tree branch, after some difficult getting on it without making his skin crack.

"Anari, since you could've alerted us, you have to go look for fire wood in hostile territory."

Anari slumped her shoulders while her other two team mates stayed around the camp. Naruto looked at the other boy, he seemed to be somewhat skillful-for a genin at least.

Naruto stalked Anari into the forest watching her mutter underneath her breath while quickly picking up branches. He observed her, waiting for the moment to strike; finally he struck grabbing her with in a hold with his blade at her neck.

"If you scream I'll cut your head off; do you understand?" The girl nodded her head tears beginning to spill from her eyes. "Good." He whispered.

Anari was frightened. She had been carelessly picking up fire wood, and this strange man had captured her. Was he going to rape her or turn her into the slavers for a profit? She decided to try and calm herself as she heard his words. She had to figure out a way to get out of this bind.

She reached down slowly to her kunai pouch for a weapon, but meeped as the man pressed the blade into her neck.

"What did I say?" Naruto whispered into her ear sternly, before removing her belt and that pouches attached to it. He stored it into his robe, and tried to whisper reassuringly to her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Just don't scream out. Let's go visit your friends. "

Anari eyes widened in surprise, the man had snuck up on her entire group? It shouldn't be possible; her sensei was an elite Jounin from Iwa! She tried to determine facts about her abductor, he seemed to be around her height, so they were about the same age, or he was a midget. Meaning, that he should have been around her age, _'voice changer?'_ She thought.

'_No, what would someone with a voice changer be doing in the middle of the forest?'_ She quickly shot down that idea. Anari looked down at the hand of her attacker and noticed many startling bandages. _'Is this guy some sort of victim?'_ She tried to piece together.

Then there was his voice. It was the raspiest thing she had ever heard, his voice reminded her of a sand paper; dry and rough.

She suddenly felt herself being nudged back into the direction of the campsite. _'I'm sorry guys for getting caught.'_ Anari thought, downtrodden by her capture.

The campsite was now in sight. She walked with the shadowy boy behind her into the clearing.

"Anari! What took you so long! You took such a long time we had to get fire wood ourselves." Her sensei scolded her.

At this point her sensei noticed the tell tale signs of tears on her face. "Anari?" She said worriedly, did she come off a little bit too angry?

"I'm sorry, Mikami-sensei." Were Anari's only words as she now fully appeared in the clearing, a white sword held at her throat.

Immediately, Anari's team mates and sensei were on high guard. Silence reigned throughout the campsite, not even one owl hooting.

To say that Mikami Makimi was surprised was an understatement. She held the idea that her student might have been captured by some sort of bandit in mind, but by this? She would've never expected like _that _to hold her student hostage.

Across the clearing, she studied the boy threatening the safety of her student. He had his head over Anari's shoulder giving him a semi good look of his face. Well, what she could make of it. His face was covered in bandages except his left eye, an icy, cold cerulean, she noted.

Trying to defuse the situation Makimi tried to save her students life. "Just let her go, we'll even let you get away." She said, coming off somewhat arrogant, not what she wanted to sound like at all.

"You think you can threaten me? Think about the girl." He motioned to her ever slightly bleeding neck.

"If you hurt her, I'll-" Biyako said, before she was interrupted.

"Biyako! Quiet! What do you want?" Makimi said, her teeth clenched in anger.

"Good, that's a little better. Now comply or I'll slash her throat." Naruto said. Inside, Naruto was at turmoil with himself. Had he really just threatened to cut this poor girl's throat? _'You have to survive, there's no helping it. You can't watch out for all the ants on the sidewalk can you?'_

Naruto steeled his resolve and made his demands, "You." He pointed at the boy. "Take off your sandals."

The genin quickly took off his sandals and placed them in front of them. "Good." Naruto said, "Now put all your weapons and rations into that bag." He pointed to Biyako's bag.

"All our rations and weapons?" Both the male genin and Biyako hissed.

"Be reasonable! That'll leave us with nothing!" Makimi said.

"Fine." Naruto adhered. "Half your rations and weapons."

Grudgingly, the group put their weapons and rations into the bag.

"Now, you." Naruto pointed at Biyako.

"I have a name, you know! It's Biyako!" The girl angrily shouted.

"I know." Naruto said nonchalantly. "Now pick up the sandals and the bag and put them right in front of me."

Biyako picked up the bag and the sandals with a disgusted face that she had to pick up boy's sandals, but none the less did her job.

"Now release her." Anari's sensei said hurriedly.

"Not so fast. Release the jutsu on the fire." Naruto demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Makimi said, gritting her teeth.

"Don't play coy. There's no way the fire can't produce smoke or smell." Naruto cleverly deduced.

Makimi furrowed her brows in anger, as she preformed the set of hand signs needed to dispel the jutsu.

"There, now let us go, or a patrol will find us soon." Makimi said, they were running out of time now and they had to move fast.

"Good luck." Naruto said before he removed the blade and pushed the girl into Biyako.

Naruto melded into the forest, leaving the Iwa team behind him. Makimi quickly threw a timed explosive tag on the area, before grabbing her genin and running.

Makimi thought about quickly dispatching the thief to get their gear back, however, she found that he had no chakra signature.

'_A ghost of the forest.'_ She thought to herself, a chill going down her spine.

* * *

_The Search_

Sarutobi had just crashed into Kaien Sato's apartment through the window, shattering the glass. The man was having a Sunday late Sunday lunch with his family. Sarutobi's ANBU followed shortly quickly taking a black bag out and placing it on Kaien's head. Following up was a quick and brutal efficient punch to the gut, disabling him.

Sarutobi looked around the room. The man's two children were hiding in their mother's arms, burying their faces into her chest.

Sarutobi studied the family, before looking at the limp Kaien. _'Bag 'em and drag 'em.'_ He thought to himself.

He looked at the tearful of Kaien's wife, a decent looking woman named Rina; she was also a shinobi from what he remembered of the files he had spent hours studying, so he would know everyone of his subordinates.

"Rina-san." He cleared his throat, "Your husband has done some very bad things. These things are laws that if broken have repercussions that equal death." He delivered.

"If your husband cooperates with us, he _might _just live,_ might._" Rina looked at the limp body of her husband and hugged her children closer, no doubtedly they heard the Hokage as well. Rina nodded her head in acceptance, sobbing softly.

"Come, to the T&I department!" They shunshined out of the apartment, arriving in front of interrogation head quarters, The ANBU lifted Kaien over his shoulder and walked inside.

Sarutobi took out his pipe before lighting it with a lighter; he felt too drained to use any chakra, due to all the information he had learned. Sighing heavily, he turned and entered the building.

Sarutobi walked through the dimly lit halls, the lights flickering on and off. While the building could function properly, it gave incoming victims feelings of fear and intense anxiety. The fact that the buildings atmosphere was fairly humid was just another staple in the victim's fear.

He found the room he was looking for and was saluted by two masked interrogation specialist. They opened the door for him and he slid in taking a seat in front of the special one way window.

"Has Ibiki started yet?" He asked Inoichi Yamanaka, who was sitting down as well, sipping a cold glass of water.

"He's gathering a few materials needed, before he starts the show." Inoichi replied. "What did this guy do to warrant you watching his interrogation?"

"You don't need to know Yamanaka-san." The Hokage said with no reaction for Inoichi to try to gauge the reason. Inoichi frowned, but accepted it. If the Hokage wanted to keep something secret, then it was his decision.

Both men looked at Ibiki walk in with his long, black trench coat, his stature intimidating to all that would be 'lucky' enough to meet him.

Ibiki sat down, shuffling the files in his hands while laying them out on the table. Two ANBU walked in from the opposing door across from Ibiki with a bagged Kaien.

They pushed him into the seat across from Ibiki and undid the bag on his head.

"I haven't done anything! Let me go! What do you want from?" Came his protest.

"I'll be asking the questions." Kaien finally heard. He turned his face to face the gravelly voice and was going to scream more objections, until he realized who it was. Kaien turned as pale as a sheet, his attention on the man before him.

"Good, now that I have your attention we can start. We have your undeniable proof that on October 10th, you beat Naruto Uzumaki in an alley way."

"No way!" He protested indignantly.

"Fine, you can be that way. Do it!" Ibiki shouted into the other room. A couple of loud screams coming from the other room, distinctly a woman and children.

From Ibiki's side of the room, the door opened and a man with a brown paper bag entered. He put it down on the table.

"Do you want to see what's in the bag?" Ibiki said sinisterly. Fearing the contents of the bag, Kaien nodded his head in disapproval.

"Come on, it could be important!" Ibiki chuckled darkly, and shoved the bag in front of Kaien on the table. Deciding to take a risk, he opened the bags and nearly vomited at the contents inside. He swing his arm back in disgust, spilling the contents of his bag.

Three bloody fingers rolled out, two children and a woman's finger with a wedding ring attached to it. Kaien instantly knew who it was. Avoiding the blood, Kaien picked up the fingers and began sobbing.

"Please… I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt them anymore…" He continued to sob deeply.

"Good, nice to see you'll be cooperating with us today Sato-san." Ibiki replied with a jolly voice.

"I'm going to give you a piece of paper and a pen now." He said sternly. "I want you to write down all the names you can remember from who helped you beat up Uzumaki-kun and where he is now."

The man used his shirt to dry his tears; afterwards, he picked up the pen and began writing down names. After five minutes, he stopped and looked up, looking tired with pink, puffy eyes.

"That's all the names I could remember. Can I please go see my family?" He asked quietly.

"I don't think so Sato-san. You made such an easy choice to go harm Uzumaki-kun, I think you can make another choice."

Sato watched Ibiki take out from the manila folder two photographs of his children from the folder.

"No, no, no!" Kaien cried. "You can't make me do this, please! Have mercy!"

"C'mon." Ibiki said, playing the good guy. "You're so good at making choices, it should be easy."

"I can't do it, you ask me the impossible. Please, I can't do this. Take me instead!" He desperately cried.

"Sorry no deal, Sato-san. If you don't choose one of them in the next ten seconds, they both get it."

Sato argued furiously, but Ibiki kept counting down, ignoring Kaien's pleas of repentance.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Please, you can't!"

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Please!"

"I would choose fast Kaien."

"One."

"Zero."

"Noooooooooo!" Moaned Kaien in disbelief and sadness, he began heavily sobbing into his arms, muttering underneath his breath for forgiveness.

"Well, I see were done here. Men get this man acquainted with one of our fine jail cells." Ibiki said as he straightened out the manila folder and took the list of names. The two guards snickered, before lifting the broken man up and escorting him out of the room.

Sarutobi turned his head to see Ibiki enter the room, jacket in his hand and pouring himself in a generous glass of water. Ibiki took a long, hard sip before putting the empty glass on the table.

"It's so nice and cool in here, torturing someone gets me really going, you know?" Ibiki said.

"Mind me asking Ibiki-kun, was that all real? Will that man's two children really die?" Sarutobi asked.

Ibiki looked surprised at the question, but laughed a little. "I enjoy the finer aspects of torture, Hokage-sama. While I do know how to break a couple bones and rip off some finger nails, I excel at the torture of the mind. The screams were some recordings we have from anonymous people, be them men, women, or children."

"The fingers?" The Hokage questioned.

"Courtesy of our fine development department." Ibiki said.

"Ah." Was Sarutobi's intelligent response.

"And I assume you're holding the man in the cell for Anko-chan?" Ibiki nodded his head, confirming Sarutobi's thoughts.

"Very well, continue." Sarutobi demanded.

"Here is the list of names, Hokage-sama." Ibiki slid the list of names to the Hokage.

Sarutobi studied the list intently, nodding his head at the list of names. "This is very disappointing, I know some the people on this list. I always thought they were good people." Sarutobi said, somewhat guiltily.

"It's been a long day. I can't continue now, it's too dark; and my ninjas need their rest. I'll continue this search in a couple hours after some shut eye. Dismissed, everyone!" Sarutobi bellowed out, his ANBU saluted him on his way out.

* * *

_Six days before the search, one day after death_

Naruto glided through the trees like a phantom. The bag was slung over his shoulders; he now had enough food and weapons for a bit more than two people. He felt pride in his accomplishments, after his ordeal, he had developed the mentality of 'do whatever one needs to do to survive'.

He stopped and climbed up a tree; he didn't need any patrols spotting him, even if his stealth skills were legendary back in Konoha. Konoha, he paused at the thought. He felt anger, but most of it was replaced by his feelings of indifference.

Konoha didn't want him? He didn't need Konoha. He was sure, though, he would extract his revenge in the future.

He needed shelter; he was too tired to build a make shift camp, he felt like he was going to drop to the floor and sleep. Deciding quickly, Naruto went back to the cave, entering the fore boding cavern.

He was breathing heavily now, his vision heavy; everything was spinning. He was scared of sleeping, who was to say he would wake up?

Naruto stumbled to the side, using his arm as a support against the cave walls. He slumped onto the ground using the bag as a comfortable cushion. Naruto tried to hold on, but it was all for naught as he was pulled into sleep.

* * *

_Dreaming_

"Where, where am I?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"**Why your dream of course!"** Naruto snapped his head in attention to see the Shinigami, sitting on his stone throne.

"Oh, Shinigami-sama." Naruto said, as he visibly relaxed, his shoulders drooping into relaxation.

"**Shinigami-sama?"** The death god raised a nonexistent eyebrow. **"That's new, I like that Shinigami-sama, and might I say, I'm very impressed with your will power."**

Naruto raised his head, tilting his head in a questioning manner.

"**Oh yes, back in the forest, the wave of sleep you felt was me calling out to you. You were suppose to fall to sleep on top of that tree, but you were strong enough to get back to the cave, which might I add kills two humans with one swing for me." **

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"**Ah, I'm rambling, but what is important is what **_**you **_**want, Naruto."**

"What I want?" Naruto looked confused, but quickly grasped the meaning of the Death god's words.

"But there's a price for everything, right?" Naruto realized.

"**What an astute individual, you are, Naruto-kun."** Death god chuckled darkly.

"So..?" Naruto said, cutting to the neck of the question. "What do you want in return, Shinigami-sama? You already have my soul."

"**Hahahahaha! How funny, I don't have your soul, no, that would not do."**

"Oh, that's nice to know." Naruto nodded.

"So, what do you want instead?"

"**No deal, I'll tell you afterwards whether you want to know the information or not." **

"I…I accept, tell me the changes of my body and abilities I'm capable of currently."

"**Oh? You don't want to know the fate of your father? Or where your mother currently is?"**

At the context of the last question, Naruto look like he was struck, even though 97% of his body was covered in bandages.

"Just tell me what I want!" Naruto said somewhat angrily, even with his cold tone.

"**Hehehehehe, Well let's see. I didn't give you any fancy powers or as you humans like to call them, Kekkei Genkai." **

Naruto seemed to be somewhat disappointed, but it did not matter; regardless he would become powerful.

"**I gave you something much better."** Naruto cocked his head up in wonder, what could be this amazing gift?

"**This power, I have dubbed the Infinity Limit."**

'_That sounds weird.'_ Naruto thought. _'Infinity suggest endlessness, but limit means that something is finite, only going up so high; how contradictory.' _

"**The Infinity Limit will give you power, more power than you could ever imagine. This power… the power of endless potential…" **The Shinigami whispered.

"Endless potential…" Naruto said, shock evident on his face from his widened eye. Naruto realized the value of such a skill, long after his enemies or allies had reach their pinnacle of power, he would still be advancing in power.

"**I've never been one to throw power around… no you will have to earn it, like everything else you have done."**

"I wouldn't expect less Shinigami-sama, thank you."

"**Well let's see, other abilities… you already know one void technique and another subconsciously." **

"I do?" Was Naruto's confused response.

"**Yes, I believe you call it shadow melding. The true name, which is Void Blitzing, however, cannot be used in battle" **The Death god chuckled in his mind, while that was not true, he couldn't give out all the freebies.

"You were teaching me techniques even before what happened?" Naruto said, his gaze not betraying his suspicions.

"**Well of course, I have to protect my investment! Enough of that, though, wouldn't you like to know what else you're capable of?" **

Naruto nodded his head in response, taking in every word that Shinigami had to offer.

"**Now, since you've been such a good sport, I think I'll tell you some more information to restore your appearance as well as a new technique."** The ominous figure paused, gauging Naruto's reaction, pleased to see that the boy was patient.

Inside, though, Naruto was thrilled beyond reason, an ability to restore his vitality?

"**The ability that you unconsciously use is something I like to call Siphon. Using this technique, one can drain the life energy or chakra as you humans call it into one's self." **The Shinigami explained.

"**What you did while you were sleeping was sucking the living energy from your surroundings. After your 'Genesis', you proceeded to suck the life out of everything around you." **

Naruto looked like he was about to say something, but the Shinigami made a slashing motion with his hand, stopping Naruto.

"**Questions in the end, and yes you can control it while asleep, but that will take some skill." **

"**You no longer have to sleep or eat, but I recommend you do so, but eating will be difficult. While you do not have two do either of those life essential things, it is absolutely vital that you drink. You **_**still**_** need to drink. Be it blood water, juice, or poison. If it's liquid it's good. Purees don't count, by the way."**

"**So, Siphon. I guess the best way to describe it is a feeling of hunger. First of all, you need skin contact or use of a capable medium. It's something you have to experience for yourself."**

"Can you explain the feeling?" Naruto asked.

"**Hmmm… imagine yourself coaxing something out, something like a tornado with the point of it on your palm, if you're really skilled you can kill someone in less than three seconds. However, you need a clear mind to exercise this skill, and that is where the medium comes in handy." **The Shinigami paused.

"**With the medium you can use the object to drain energy, though; the amount is significantly lower than a "Flawless" Siphon." **

"**Now, the changes to your body… Ever here the quote the eyes are the mirror of the soul? **

Naruto nodded his head for yes in response to the Shinigami's query, wondering about the purpose of the quote.

"**Well that's somewhat true. For humans, your energy is a mixture of physical and spiritual energy. Spiritual energy is what humans call it, I prefer soul energy." **

"And since I only have one eye, my energy is incomplete, right?" Naruto cleverly answered.

"**Your analytical skills are quite something… for a human, anyway." **The Shinigami murmured.

"**This meaning, you cannot fully access your own energy. To be honest about fifty percent of your energy is sealed. So consider your current fifty percent as your new 'hundred'." **

While such news would have deterred anyone, Naruto's will to excel could not have burned any brightly at that moment.

"**Do not remove your bandages as well, doing so will unseal all your energies and you will cease to exist." **

Those words scared Naruto more than he would care to admit… cease to exist, not to die or to live, but to just… not be.

"**However, once you become good enough at controlling your power, you might be able to take them off without repercussion."**

Naruto seemed to lighten up at this; he might be able to feel the wind on his skin one day.

"**Another ability you have is to incorporate the power of others into your body, I wouldn't suggest going overboard, though, and doing so is double edged. For example, if you absorb a being weaker than yourself, there is a risk being weaker. The same applies with stronger beings as well." **

"**Now, the bandages on your body and power levels correspond to each other. The more bandages you unravel the more power you gain, that's pretty self explanatory. Alright, so questions?" **The Shinigami said, wiping an imaginary drop of sweat from his brow.

"Alright… so how do I perfect Siphon?" Naruto asked.

"**About one and a half kilometers from your cave, there are forty to fifty souls, most likely bandits. You can go 'practice' there." **Having one of his questions answered, Naruto decided to ask another one.

"So, can my sword do anything?"

"**Well besides cutting and slashing, it has other abilities, although I'm not going to tell you. That would spoil the surprise." **The Shinigami said gleefully. Naruto was surprised at the Death god's somewhat jolly voice, well as jolly as a cold wind sweeping through dead trees could sound.

"Oh and why is my blood black?" At this the Death God looked actually surprised, and he adopted a thinking pose. He rested his chin in his hand with his arm perched against the stone arm of the throne.

"**That has nothing to do with me… black blood you say? Huh, even the strangest of demons have purple blood, how peculiar. Well, that's one thing I don't know, you'll have to figure it out yourself." **

"How would you describe the feeling of absorbing someone?"

"**Be careful, like I said. The feeling of Siphoning and Incorporation are similar. The difference is with Incorporation, you let your life energy overwhelm the other person."**

"What did you mean by, 'Good, you came back to the cave?'" Naruto questioned.

"**When you accepted my powers I bathed you in my energies. The cave has some of my lingering energies, and since you're so talented," **The Shinigami chuckled darkly, **"You should be able to perform an unconscious siphon and collect it. Although you won't get all of it, you should get enough, so there is just a little bit left."**

The dreamscape began to turn gray now; in all honesty it was a pitch black before with the only figures Naruto and the Shinigami. Cracks began to form in the gray. Fog seemed to blanket everything quickly covering everything. Naruto looked at where the Shinigami was; he could feel himself quickly slipping and everything becoming lighter

"**Oh, and Naruto."** Naruto looked into the fog and was spooked by how the Shinigami's piercing yellow eyes were only visible, and only turned to stare at the supernatural sight. **"Be wary of Kitsune."**

Then everything broke into white with the last thing Naruto saw was the giant cage, containing the nine tailed fox.

* * *

_Four hours later, The Search_

Sarutobi opened his eyes in an almost practiced manner from his four hour slumber. He brought his hands to his face to wipe away the rheum(3) from his eyes. He sported dark circles underneath his eyes, a combination of sleepless nights and worrying over his surrogate grandson.

He had sent out the ANBU to detain everyone on the list and try to gather more names from them. Between the time he had went to sleep and the time he had awoken all the people had been nabbed. If one was to wake up in the middle of the night and look across the street at the secret Interrogation and Torture compound, people could be seen dragged in by strange masked men and women.

The Hokage grabbed his robe and slung it over his office. At this time no one was in, except for him that was. He walked downstairs to the faculty office. He had packed some dumplings in the fridge that he never had a chance to eat yesterday.

He took out the little morsels and placed them inside the microwave, Sarutobi decided to sit down and think over past events.

Yesterday had been a beautiful day that had been suddenly downcast for him, due to the disappearance and quite possibly the bloody end of his grandson.

He sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. If there was a god, he prayed to any Supreme Being, wishing for Naruto's safety.

The microwave beeped, alerting Sarutobi to the finished dumplings. He took the microwaveable Styrofoam box out and placed it on the table, the heat barely tickling his callused hands.

He went over to the refrigerator and fished out a bottle of water and took a green tea solution from a nearby dispenser. He poured the fine solution into the cold water and shook it, the color remind him of natural chakra.

Sarutobi thought back to the time he tried to persuade Minato to let him perform the seal instead, so that Naruto would at least grow up with one parent. It was unforeseen that Kushina would escape from death…

He walked over to the counter and grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks; The Hokage broke them in half, before eating the morsels with haste. He pecked the corners of his mouth with a napkin and took a long drink from the green tea drink.

After waiting a while for the food to set in, he stood up and shunshined to the T&I department. He walked down the long corridor, now well lit, a decent change in his opinion. He went into the main room, an office with numerous televisions, each linked to a camera in a room. Each televisions displayed tortures being interrogated. Be they enemy spies or the recent splurge of civilians, each person inevitably gave in.

Sarutobi was warmly greeted by Inoichi, sitting back in his chair with a cup of coffee.

"Ah, Hokage-sama, good morning!"

"Good morning, Inoichi-kun. Any progress?"

"Actually, Hokage-sama, yes. This man right here." Inoichi controlled the computer and sent the feed to the main screen. While a little blurry, the picture recalibrated itself, depicting a clear picture. Sarutobi studied the man intently, the thought that he was connected to Naruto's disappearance.

Sarutobi knew this man, an ice cream cart vendor that sold ice cream during the hot days in the park. The man was kind, though, he lost a daughter, an unborn child, and a wife to the Kyuubi attack; more than enough reason to go after Naruto.

"So what does he know?"

"He came to us willingly, Hokage-sama. He knows Naruto's current location and where to find him." Inoichi said.

"Come, I'll set you up, I figure you want to hear this yourself." Inoichi escorted the Hokage to the man's room.

Sarutobi opened the door, making a soft clicking noise, causing the vendor to look up in what might have been relief or fear.

"Under certain circumstances I would say nice to see you, Kobayashi-san." Sarutobi drew in Kobayashi's appearance, ragged with red, sleepless eyes and dark circles. A stubble growing on his chin, something that Sarutobi knew set Kobayashi off, the man was always well groomed.

"However, this is not the case, unlike others you have come free of charge; you were not even identified, so why are you here?"

"Guilt, Hokage-sama, guilt." Was Kobayashi's tired response. "While personally I did not harm Naruto's person, I did nothing either to prevent it.

"Did you know my daughter was eight at the time when the Kyuubi attacked? Same age as Naruto-san… She would be 16 now…" Kobayashi said, somewhat regretfully, a tone full of sadness.

"That one week ago… I couldn't bare the sadness and loneliness, so I turned to drink."

"And you drank too much?" Sarutobi presumed, as the man nodded his head.

"The darker feelings I had bottled within me… they ran loose, allowing me to do what I wanted, but I guess in the end it was Naruto's age that saved him…" The man finished.

"So tell me from the beginning, what happened?" Sarutobi questioned.

"I went out drinking with my friends; they decided to get me, to cheer me up since they knew that I lost my family… However, my friends aren't exactly fans of the container, too blinded by lost to see the Naruto is just a boy." The man paused, and took a breath.

"Eventually, the drinking got heavier, and before I knew it we were engaged in some sort of combined effort to effectively end Naruto." Sarutobi sucked in his breath, he already knew that Kobayashi-san didn't do anything, but could felt some disappointment that the good man was involved.

'_I guess good men do fall to their devils eventually.'_ Sarutobi said as he waited for Kobayashi to continue.

"Well, I'm sure that you know Naruto was taken to two separate alleys and tortured, right?"

Sarutobi nodded his head sharply, allowing the Hokage hat to shadow his eyes ever so slightly.

"To the civilians and small amount of ninja there this wasn't enough to sate their vengeance."

"So what happened?" Sarutobi said somewhat impatiently.

"They… They decided to burn him to death."

The Hokage's grip on the wooden chair snapped it, the splinters flying across the room.

"Can you show me where he is now?"

"Hai."

* * *

_Genesis_

True to the Shinigami's word, Naruto felt slightly more energetic from collecting the deathly energy in the cave. So, the bandits were about one and a half kilometers away? If that was true, then he would have to do some patrolling.

It was too dark inside the cave, he grabbed the bag of supplies and using the feel of the ninja sandals to help him, he guided this feet into each ninja sandal.

'_A comfortable fit.'_ He thought to himself. He stepped outside, testing the sandals, striding, then eventually picking up in speed.

'_The Shinigami's energy must've healed me enough, so that my skin doesn't crack when I perform vigorous activity, good'_ He noted to himself.

Remembering the Shinigami's words Naruto took out a water bottle from the bag and unscrewed it. Naruto used his free hand to slightly shift the bandages on his face to allow his mouth to drink the liquid.

Curious about his complexion, he touched the skin around his mouth, cringing at the feel. It was rough and hard. While it was not as bad as a couple hours ago, definitely an improvement, it was still ugly and scarring.

Pushing such thoughts from his mind, Naruto chugged the entire bottle, quenching his thirst. He took out a ration bar and broke it in half, nibbling on it.

It tasted like cardboard peppered with dried cranberries in it. While the cranberries were there to distract the eater to focus on the sweetness, the cardboard quality simply overwhelmed it.

Regardless, he chewed on, swallowing the bland ration. He quickly washed his mouth with the water, getting rid of any debris that would have been left in his mouth by the ration.

Naruto removed some of the bandages on his index finger, wincing at the shriveled skin. He put it in his mouth, checking for anything left. Along the way he cut his finger in his mouth, allowing his black blood to flow.

'_This isn't blood at all! Its, its…!' _Naruto's train of thought was interrupted by the discovery of his sharp teeth.

'_Huh, what am I, a shark now?'_ This turned out to be untrue, seeing as only his canines had become incredibly sharpened.

He was brought out of his musing by the shriek of a woman coming southeast of his direction.

'_I found my bandits.' _He though as he put the bag back in the cave and gripped his sword.

The robed phantom travelled through the trees, gliding and weaving through the trees. Naruto finally arrived at the outskirts of the bandit camp, about thirty of them if he was certain and twentyish children and women in cages.

There were tents set all around, the many lanterns and fires illuminating everything. He would have to be careful unless he wanted to be detected.

"Zhou, Kaiba! You two have guard duty first, get to it! Minase, Ryu! You two head in the other direction!" The bandit leader shouted.

Naruto watched, hidden by the tree as the four bandit guards stalked off into the forest. He decided he would trail the duo known as Zhou and Kaiba first.

The two men decided to stop one hundred meters away, a good distance to see if they were needed back at the camp.

"Hey, Kaiba! I'm a little tired from today's fun! I'm going to get some shut eye!" The man said as he laid back on a nearby tree, letting his head rest.

Chuckling at his friend, Kaiba nodded his head and agreed, turning his head the other direction to scan the surroundings.

Naruto waited, and true to his words Zhou fell asleep in five minutes, snoring loudly. Taking this opportunity, Naruto snuck behind the tree Zhou was and undid the bandages on the tips of his fingers.

In the moonlight Naruto looked at his fingernails, marveling at their now pointed, black appearance. Musing himself from his observations, Naruto took his hands and placed them lightly on Zhou's arms.

'_Think of a tornado… a suction on my palm.' _Naruto thought. Through his concentration, he eventually gained a state of tranquility. He could feel it, the man's energy was much better than water, almost intoxicating. Hungry, Naruto increased the rate of the extraction, pulling out all the life energy of the man and killing him.

Kaiba turned his head to his friend, noticing his lack of snoring. "Hey Zhou, you awake?" The bandit whispered in the darkness. "Hey c'mon wake up! It's my turn for some shut eye." Kaiba walked over and shook Zhou. Kaiba watched with fear as his friend fell over on his side, dead to the world.

"What the h-" Was all Kaiba could say before his world turned black. Behind him, Naruto kneeled down and began absorbing the man's energy.

Naruto had easily grasped the process of Siphon and had easily distracted one of the two other guards with a noise he made in the forest. He used scare tactics by pretending to be a ghost on the man left at the camp, easily draining his energy while looking into his scared eyes.

Such a feeling made him feel powerful, like the predator instead of the prey; it was exhilarating. Soon the man's compatriot had returned and by dropping out of a tree and quickly knocking him out, Naruto drained him as well.

While Naruto had dispatched all four people with ease how was he going to get into the camp? _'Wait a second… Void Blitzing!'_ Patting himself on the back for such a good idea, Naruto phased out of sight.

By now the bandit camp's main fire was ousted by water, and only the lanterns remained lit. The sounds of cruel laughter could be heard from the main tent, the men undoubtedly doing sick, perverse things to their prisoners.

'_I'll save those bastards for last.'_ Naruto thought and entered the first tent. There laid a fat man sleeping on a sleeping bag, three girls in a cage next to him, all silently sobbing at the fates that awaited them.

'_These bastards… Unforgivable!'_ Naruto thought, promising them all death. Naruto walked over to the man, hidden in the void.

'_Can I use abilities while hidden? Might as well find out.'_ Much to Naruto's glee he was able to, he began to vigorously drain the man, not seeing the Shinigami's sickly yellow energy begin to envelop the man.

'_Shit!' _Naruto thought as he reined in his calm. _'I got too caught up and let my emotions run wild… I almost Incorporated this piece of scum' _He though disgustedly.

The man yelped out, alerting the girls in the cage, he heaved, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, no longer with the living.

'_I'll comeback for you… I promise.' _Naruto said, as he looked at the somewhat happier girls.

And so it continued as such, Naruto sneaking into each tent, becoming more disgusted by the bandits and draining their life energy as payment for their sins.

He finally reached the final tent; it was larger than the rest, at least three times bigger. He could see the silhouettes of three men sitting in chairs, in front of them, the shadow of a girl dancing.

Naruto entered the tent, swinging the flap open, badly startling the bandit leaders.

"It's just the wind, continue." The main leader said, grinning lecherously. Naruto would kill this man last. He observed all of them, Naruto decided to kill the man on the left first, the drunk. He walked over to the man and placed his finger on the top of his neck, leeching the energy out.

The bandit felt coldness descend upon him, but quickly excused it for the drink taking its hold. "Hey guys…, I f-feel a little sl-sleepy." The bandit said, before his body shifted in a manner that caused him to fall over on his side.

Immediately, the two other bandits were attentive; checking on their friend.

"He's dead, Kuma is dead." The thin bandit cried, but immediately turned his head to his fellow leader.

"Who could've it been? There've been tensions between us, but… I don't think neither of us could do this."

"And that's where your wrong, Akiba." The muscular bandit leader said.

"You bastard!" The man now identified as Akiba shouted, the dancer, now frightened, tried to make herself invisible in the background by taking refuge behind a chest.

"How could you do this? To your friends?" Akiba swore angrily as he dropped to the ground, huffing.

"It's quite simple, profit. Although, it's strange, Kuma wasn't suppose to die, but to go off into sleep. As long as you keep moving the agent should make you go to sleep faster."

"And what were you planning to do? Kill us while we were sleeping!" Akiba whispered out, drawn for breath.

"Well, that's the only thing I could do to grant my best friends a quick death." The man smirked.

"You've always been an ambitious bastard, Katashi!" Were Akiba's final words as he fell to sleep. Naruto went over the man, and calmly sucked out his chakra, having it at a fairly good control after using it on thirty plus persons.

Katashi watched with morbid fascination as Akiba's body began to jerk around, however, what was more frightening was the figure that seemed to materialize, standing over Akiba's body.

The cloaked figure stood, his fingers twitching. _'Short.'_ Thought Katashi as he backed up. He pulled out his knife and grabbed the dancer roughly in a hold. Katashi held it to her throat, the blade shaking. To be honest, he was scared out of his mind.

"S-stand back! Or else the bitch gets it!" He shakily said. The _thing_ before him had a voice like crinkling leaves.

"My, my Katashi. What happened to your bravado? Scared of something you can't see?" Naruto taunted.

"S-shut up!" He shouted his mind racing, _'Ugh, I need something binding to get this demon away from me… That's it!'_

"Leave now!" He said more confidently. "If you don't I'll kill this innocent girl!"

"Fine, fine." Naruto said as he backed off.

Looking triumphant, Katashi pulled out his trump card. "Swear it on your demon name!"

Inside, Naruto was giggling like mad, this man thought he was a demon; he might as well entertain him.

"I swear on my name that I shall not harm you… human." Naruto hissed out for effect.

Katashi waited for Naruto to leave and once he finally left, he released the girl letting her land on the ground on her palms.

The girl glared at her slaver, anger marring her pretty face; she _would _get the bastard back and free her village.

Katashi let out heavy sigh and fell back onto his chair, wiping the sweat on his brow.

He suddenly felt ill, blood coughing out of his mouth; he looked down to see an impeccably white colored blade stick out of his chest. He could feel it. His life slipping out of him; he was going to die.

The blade pulled out with a clean swoosh, Naruto's ominous presence behind the man.

"How…how?" Katashi asked, while Naruto wiped the blood off his blade on Katashi's clothing.

"You made a many mistakes. One, you captured a bunch of innocents with the intention of selling them all for profit with your goons. Two, you betray your friends. Three." Naruto leaned in close to Katashi's ear, "You assumed I'm a demon." Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Miss." Naruto's voice brought the attention of the girl who was transfixed on his person.

"Here, take vengeance." Naruto kicked the small blade in her direction. Shakily, the girl took the knife and looked at it. With some hesitation she plunged it into Katashi's chest, robbing his of the little life he had left.

"Thank you…" The girl whispered.

"Hmm?" Was Naruto's response.

"I-I said Thank you." She said much stronger.

"Don't worry, it was a mutual benefit. I got kill a bunch of bastards and gain something valuable."

"Y-you killed all of them?" Was the girl's nervous response.

"Yes, unless you wanted them to live?" Naruto said, walking out of the tent. Gaping at her savior, she quickly followed him.

Naruto went from tent to tent in his glory, freeing each person, while they were first wary of him, praised him with adoration when he broke the lock on each cage with his sword.

When Naruto freed them all he turned to leave, but was stopped by the girl, who had thrown a cloak around her to hide her barely clad body.

"Wait, please! Tell us, hero, what is your name?" She called out.

"What makes me a hero? I could just as easily turn around and kill you all…" Naruto said.

"Because I know you won't." The woman said, her face drawn in tight in knowing.

"So, tell me your name…"

"Someone told me it's not polite to demand someone's name without giving yours first."

The girl blushed, though; it was invisible in the light of the moon. "My name is Kasumi."

"Kasumi." Naruto said, as if tasting the name. "Listen, for I have saved your lives and may seek you out one day, my name… is Phantom."

Naruto melded into the forest, thoroughly creeping out everyone in the camp.

'_Wow… so young, but so dangerous.' _Kasumi thought to herself, before ordering everyone to ransack the camp for supplies and wealth.

* * *

_The Search_

Sarutobi clicked his tongue in frustration, one of the interrogation officers had told him he had something he had wanted to see. All the Sandaime wanted to do was find his grandson, and hold him tight and tell him it was going to be ok.

He followed the officer down the hall and took a left into another wing of torture rooms.

"This better be worth it." The Hokage said, antsy from wanting to go out with Kobayashi-san.

The officer opened the door, revealing a doctor, Sarutobi knew, the same one that said he would get all sorts of ailments from being around Naruto.

"This man." The interrogation officer started off. "Is an abomination to his trade, inside his apartment we found things like monkey hearts, cow livers, and a dissected baby deer. Including this." The officer said as he pulled out a covered jar.

From the contents inside, Sarutobi could make out sloshing, so it was a liquid, although, what did it contain?

"Open it." The officer said lowly.

Sarutobi took the covered jar and placed it in front of him. What could it be? Slowly and almost deliberately, the Sandaime opened the bag.

He looked at the contents of the jar, in shock of what was before him.

He looked at the Doctor across from him, who had a smug look on his face.

"My finest work, if I do say so myself." The doctor proudly said.

"Officer… lock this man away for the rest of his life." The officer made his way to the man, but was held back by Sarutobi.

"After, I've had my time with him." Grinning, the officer walked out of the room, guarding the door.

Naruto's eye floated in the jar of preservative liquid, observing the entire session with a quiet intensity.

* * *

_Genesis, one day after death, six days before The Search_

Naruto felt invigorated, the power of thirty men flowing through his body. From what he remembered each life he Siphoned brought him closer to the way he looked, how many people, though, he would have to ask the next encounter with the Death god.

The night was over and the sun now peaked over the horizon. Naruto suddenly realized he had been up for the better part of the night. Fishing a water bottle from the bag, Naruto unscrewed it and emptied the contents into his stomach. He wiped the water bottle out and put it back in the bag, it wouldn't do to waste a good water bottle.

He laid back, using the bag as pillow to support his head. He moved on his side, finally falling asleep.

Naruto was conscious and what he knew about dreams was that passed quickly… This was no dream he was in his mindscape.

He looked down at his hands, perfect and unscarred. He touched his face, disappointed that his eye was not there. This was the way he envisioned himself in his dreamscape, he supposed.

He turned his head to face a large metal cage with a simple sealing tag, holding the great beast behind the doors.

'_Kyuubi.'_ Naruto thought to himself, as if the great beast had heard his thoughts, its deep rumbling voice answered him.

"**Kit…"** Kyuubi called out, its large red eyes piercing the darkness of Naruto's mind. Naruto watched as the silhouette of Kyuubi's large, red body shifted. The Kitsune's body seemed to expand outwards before turning into a whirl of movement, until finally stopping.

Before Naruto was a pretty, tall woman. She had looks that many women, as his Nee-chan had put it, would kill for. She had a red kimono on with waves of orange and yellow on it, a fiery design.

'_Anko…_' Naruto thought to himself.

She had her hair done in ornate accessories, but nothing too over the top. Her hair was long falling all the way down to her back.

The Demoness rushed to the bars, her eyes full of concern. **"Naruto! Are you alright? I was so worried about you!"**

Instantly, Naruto was on guard, his lone eye analyzing the women. If anything, he had to be careful of Kitsune, the ultimate tricksters. The fact that he was against the queen of Kitsune made him all the more wary of the woman in front of him.

Kyuubi scrunched her face in genuine wonder, why was Naruto so apprehensive toward her, they were practically mother and son, due to the amiable meetings between him and her daughter.

"**What's wrong Naruto? Don't you recognize me?"** The Kyuubi pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I think this is the first time we've finally met, face to face." Kyuubi paled, what did he mean by that?

"**Naruto what do you mean by that? All the fun times we had with Kyanari-chan… Don't you remember us?"** She asked, her emotions running high, how could he forget them?

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, "I believe you're talking about someone else."

"**No… no I'm not, Come closer, so I can get a good look at you." **Kyuubi pleaded.

"I think that would be a bad idea, Trickster Fox."

Those words made Kyuubi blink with surprise and some hurt.

"**Naruto… why are you being so… forgetful? How could you forget all those moments?"**

"Stop playing with me." Naruto growled, "I don't know you. This is my first time talking to you."

"**This isn't funny anymore, Naruto, quit it." **The woman growled and her eyes started leaking a red mist from her already remarkable ruby red eyes.

"I don't think you understand, I've never met you before, and since you know what I know; what's stopping me from Incorporating all your power into my being? It's your entire fault I'm even like this!" Naruto roared.

The Kyuubi flinched at Naruto's tone and hung her head low; it was true what Naruto said. Everything that happened to him was due to the villager's hatred for her.

"**You really don't remember…anything?" **She said sadly.

"I can't say I do…" Naruto said.

"**Please, try to remember, it was all like a dream, you once said…"**

Naruto closed his eyes, focusing on the Kyuubi's features. He received flashes of red hair and laughter.

"I'm sorry… all I remember is red hair… and lots of laughter."

"**Laughter… Laughter is good, concentrate on that."** The Kyuubi whispered.

More images ran through his mind, this time that of Kyuubi and a little girl around his age.

"I remember you, but who is the girl?"

At this the Kyuubi frowned, _**'Why doesn't Naruto remember Kyanari?'**_

"**That little girl is my daughter and your best friend, Kyanari." **

"I'm sorry, I still don't remember so much, but I know I had a deep connection with your daughter."

'_**Ha, deep is like saying a canyon is small, my daughter and him were pretty much cuddling each other the entire time…One doesn't forget a bond that deep unless…Shinigami!'**_ The Kyuubi growled in her head.

"**My daughter cares for you a lot, a bit too much, she's been sleeping now for around two days now… She couldn't handle the things happening to you and cried herself to sleep."**

"Well… Until next time Kyuubi-sama…" Naruto turned his back to the Fox empress.

'_**Kyuubi-sama? What happened to Kyu-chan…Naruto…you went through more things than I ever could without lashing back…'**_ She though as the boy- no man, began to walk away.

"**Wait, Naruto! I have one request for you."** The Kyuubi called out. **"Please release my daughter from the seal." **

"**I don't expect you to do this of your own free will, so I pledge to place you under my tutelage."**

"I agree, though, you must honor one request of mine. You _must_ not tell your daughter my true identity."

"**Why, though? My daughter cherishes you dearly, she deserves to know-"**

"Naruto Uzumaki died at the age of eight on October tenth on his birthday, after civilians and ninjas of Konoha condemned him to death by fire."

Kyuubi bit her lip, but nodded her head in agreement, Naruto was the past; her daughter would have to discover this knowledge on her own, even though she knew of the contract between Naruto and the Death god, she doubted the being would harm his fledgling apprentice.

"**Wait! Sweat it on your name; that you will protect my daughter and free her!"** Kyuubi shouted.

"I swear on my name, Charybdi-" Naruto began, but was interrupted by the Kyuubi.

"**Your real name."** She growled out.

"I swear as Naruto that I shall adhere to our agreement, on the cost of my life." He finished.

"**I agree, now come here, so that you may free my daughter from this place. You must be careful; any slight tear could alter the seal, so follow my instructions." **Naruto nodded in agreement, he walked over to the seal, waiting for directions.

"**This area right here, you have to remove that circle and part of the kanji, remember be careful." **

Naruto followed the Kyuubi's instructions, his steady hands starting to tear the parts off the seal.

"**Be careful."**

"I know."

"**That spot right there."**

"I got it."

"**No not like that!"**

"Kyuubi! I can't do this if you keep bugging me!" Kyuubi shrugged her shoulders, looking a little sheepish.

Naruto continued tearing the seal, painstakingly slow to make no mistakes. Minutes passed and the pair remained quiet, during this time Naruto got to see Kyanari sleeping.

'_Cute.'_ Were Naruto's thoughts a blush warmed his pale face. Kyuubi grinned at Naruto's reaction to her daughter.

"**Kit, you missed that-" **said, breaking the long silence.

"Damn it, Kyuubi!" Naruto said as he accidently tore off the rest of the required part in one clean swoop.

"Huh, wow." Naruto studied the seal; looking at the corner he realized that he tore off the a bit more of the kanji than necessary.

"Oh shit." He said coolly, were the only words that Naruto were able to complete before his mindscape exploded into yellow and crimson lights.

* * *

_The Search_

Sarutobi washed his hands in the sink, removing the blood caked underneath his fingernails. He had shown the doctor the finder points of anthropology, which the doctor heartily agreed to.

He covered the jar in the black cloth that it had come with and placed it securely on his palm. With a quick surge of chakra he sealed the jar into his tattoo, unwilling to have it put anywhere else; he would find a better location for it later.

He walked out of the personal washroom and back to Kobayashi, who had been released, but stayed nearby to lead the way to Naruto's location.

Sarutobi walked down the hall way and into the main lobby, he acknowledged the secretary with a brief nod of the head and went outside.

From what he could tell it was the afternoon now, as the sun made him squint and adjust his hat for better visibility.

To his pleasure, Kobayashi was waiting for him along with some tracking specialist and some Forensic specialist he had decided to pick up.

"Ready?" Kobayashi asked his leader. "It's a long walk, and I'm not a ninja, so it should take us a while to get there." He apologized.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The Hokage commanded, and the group shuffled off in comfortable pace.

xxx

"Were getting closer now, it should be about five more minutes until were there." Kobayashi said, in total the trip had been close to one hour now.

Sarutobi recognized where they were. Their path had lead them behind the Hokage Monument, where a system of caves lied. Sarutobi instantly predicted that if the civilians had immolated Naruto, then they would do it someplace quietly, like cave.

Sarutobi knew this because The Hokage Monument was perhaps four kilometers, a rather large width for anything. It was good to pull surprising facts on other countries' ninja ambassadors anyway.

As the group drew closer and closer Sarutobi saw a slight, but noticeable change in the landscape. The trees seemed to become duller and the leaves less glossy. The grass was not as green, but almost yellow in color.

He was not the only one to detect this, as Inuzuka Hana started growling, along with the three Hainmaru triplets.

"At ease, Hana." The Hokage said, the Inuzuka heiress took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders.

"Forgive me…this area… it reeks of death and decay.

Sarutobi raised his brow at that one. Death and decay? While he was no Inuzuka, he was fairly certain he would be able to tell.

They finally arrived, now up close Sarutobi understood what Hana meant. The cave seemed to be leaking an evil energy from it. Turning his head to Kobayashi, he observed the man from the corner of his eyes.

The man was pale and seemed ready to vomit, as if the feeling in the air was strangling him.

On the other side of him, the three Hainmaru dogs were covering their heads with their paws; all huddled up against each other.

And just as sudden as the malicious aura had been there, it quickly disappeared, the howling of an imaginary wind signaling its leave.

The Hokage let his should slump slightly now that the presence had hidden, he could still feel it's under lying aura in the area, however.

Motioning to his left, he jolted the Forensic officers out of their shaking stances and commanded them to enter the cave and gather evidence.

Finally noticing the entrance of the ground there were… sticks and funeral money?

He turned his head to Kobayashi, seeking an explanation. Why would Naruto's murderers lay such thinks for him?

"The civilians and ninjas who bore animosity to Naruto were not stupid. They understood the concept of how the Kyuubi was sealed, but they didn't believe the child himself." Sarutobi was listening intently, lighting his pipe.

"Many thought how could the will of a newborn match that of a thousand year old demon? Simple, they didn't believe so. The fact that Kitsune are notorious tricksters didn't help Naruto's case at all…"

"How foolish." The Hokage said, his eyes a storm of anger, the lightning of his gray eyes flashing brilliantly.

"Many believe that the Demon held the child's soul hostage, so that is why there are so many incense sticks on the ground.

Sarutobi snorted at this knowledge, _'It's quite the other way around.'_

_

* * *

_

_Genesis._

Naruto felt sore and sweaty. While he was not in any intense pain, he felt somewhat different. It was like he was missing something now, and it was replaced with something else.

He shifted his weight and turned around, facing the other direction. His eyes were still closed; he tried to reach through himself, in a spiritual sense. Naruto didn't know what was different, but he knew he was.

He finally opened his eye to face a quite naked red haired girl next to him. Memories flashed through his mind and the deal with the Kyuubi resurfaced.

Naruto had to admit, even if he didn't remember everything; he remembered that the girl made his heart feel calmer.

'_**Pretty, huh?'**_ Naruto felt a voice resonate in his mind.

'_Kyuubi?'_ He thought, but was pulled away now that the girl had awakened. It was almost breath takingly slow, how the way her red eyes opened and met his; one of the most beautiful things he would ever acknowledge.

This moment, though, was ruined by her sudden shriek.

'_Looks like I have someone to share these supplies with now…'_ Naruto thought amusedly.

* * *

_The Search_

Sarutobi watched as a somewhat shaky pair of Forensic scientist exited the cave and advanced toward the Hokage.

"Report." Sarutobi's voice steely, leaving no room for outside opinion. The authority that he commanded left no room for questions.

"There were pieces of a chair in there with what I suspect is semi flame proof material which was used to bind Naruto." The scientist finished.

"We also found small traces of oil and gasoline inside along with a large amount of burnt, dead skin cells- that of Naruto's."

The Hokage's heart clenched at the information, he had suspected the Kyuubi to heal the wounds, but ultimately it must've been too much.

Naruto had survived fire before, but this flame must've utterly cooked him.

"Umm sir… I have one last thing to report." The scientist said somewhat quietly.

The Hokage listened, waiting for any words concerning his grandson.

"Well...We found no trace of bones or a body for the matter, nothing."

The Sandaime's blood ran cold.

* * *

Wow that was long. I originally intended to release this Sunday, but I got side tracked. I'm sure the spelling and grammar is good. I tend to double check while I work it. Who knows when I'll update, but we'll see when the time comes.

Oh yeah, It makes me sad that the manga corporations are shutting down all the websites. Oh well.

Don't forget to review, I need some opinions!

1) How does Danzou make all that money for his Root division? I figure he takes all the confiscated drugs in Konoha and spreads it to other nations and targets the youth. He gets them hooked with the low prices and he effectively hinders the next generation for other countries! It's a win-win situation!

2) Old people need naps too.

3) It's what people call the sandman dust; that's the medical term.

Until next time!


	3. Hello my name is

It was nice to see my second chapter get more reception! Hopefully, you enjoyed reading it, as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all those who reviewed and their kind words! Here's the third chapter. It makes me feel giddy that people are taking their time to read this. I've received a total of 2000 hits, 17 reviews, 59 favorites, and 77 alerts!

Chapter 3: Hello my name is-

Summary: The Daughter of the Kyuubi meets the Phantom.

I do NOT own Naruto, which is created by Masahi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Hello my name is-_

Naruto stared at the figure next to him; her red eyes so captivating that he could have spent years polishing those red rubies.

However, this pleasant feeling was quickly replaced with a weight on his chest, more specifically the Kyuubi's daughter. She sat on top of his chest, legs straddling his chest and her arms holding down his wrists.

'_This is bad.'_ Naruto thought hurriedly, _'In the position she has me in, she could easily snap my neck.'_

Her hold seemed to loosen as she adopted a thoughtful look on her face. She seemed to nod to herself and began making weird faces, as if deep in conversation.

Not one to be out done, Naruto quickly removed his hands from the girl's grip and used both of his hands to create a mighty palm thrust, sending the girl flying out of the cave.

Naruto quickly rose up and glided out, shaking off any debris that might have snuck into the sleeves of his robe. Upon exiting the cave, he viewed the girl who had now gotten up and was shaking dead leaves out of her hair.

He also noticed she was naked. Quite naked. Unlike other males, Naruto would not unleash a storm of blood upon any unsuspecting persons upon seeing a member of the opposite sex nude. However, did this not mean he was not prone to staring.

'_Hmmmm… what's her name again…? _Naruto lazily thought, still in a trance. _'Kyanari, that's it.'_

On the other hand, Kyanari had went from comfortable to confused and finally to anger. She had woken up completely refreshed and in a cool comfortable place, not like that awful sewer.

'_Wait a second.'_ Kyanari thought. _'I'm not in the sewer!'_ She had awoken to see some freaky mummy next to her, looking into her eyes. Without any awkward movements, she utilized a grappling move her Kaa-chan had taught her.

This thought threw her into another loop. Where was her beautiful Kaa-chan? She had not wakened in the embrace of her mother's wonderful, soft fur, but next to some creepy corpse. She quickly realized it wasn't a corpse, though, when it opened an eye. An ice cold, sapphire orb that seemed to see through her; _'Creepy.'_ The Kitsune princess thought to herself, as a shiver crawled down her spine, making her toes curl.

While she was thinking the corpse man had taken advantage of her lax grip and delivered a two handed palm thrust that sent her soaring out of the enclosed area. Now that she was out of the dark area, she could see that it was actually cave.

She shook off the dead, brown leaves stuck in her hair, calculating her next step against Corpse man. She got her pretty red hair out of her eyes, but was quickly blinded by the sun's golden rays.

She used her hand as a visor, effectively restoring her eyesight. While she still had to squint and adjust to such a bright source of light, her attention was focused on the ominous figure coming out of the cave.

The figure in question looked somewhat sickly, but carried himself (Kyanari was positive it was not a female) with an air of strength. Clothed in a white cloak and beneath those garments a body enwrapped in black bandages with mystical, glowing runes.

To say he looked something from the darkest recesses of her mind, or an awful fairy tale that her mother had told her once upon a time.

So when the figure paused and began to form a sentence, she took the opportunity and attempted to charge him and plant a demonic powered claw into his body. Key word attempted. Mid charge, Naruto had quickly used his robes as a fan by quickly jerking the bottom. The result was a spray of sand hitting Kyanari in the face, effectively stopping her charge and temporarily blinding her.

In a display of Naruto's new found abilities, he floated around Kyanari and grabbed her from behind.

"Now I'm sure can settle this civilly." Naruto whispered into Kyanari's ear. Kyanari shivered at the cold voice, and ignored the words spoken. She quickly butted the man's head with the back of her own, freeing her from his strong grip.

Naruto staggered backwards and held his hand to his nose. With a sickening crunch, he pushed it back into place; the bandages in that area soaking up the black liquid from his nose.

Not willing to let Naruto off without a scratch, Kyanari swiped her claws towards him. Luckily, Naruto saw this action in time to avoid bodily harm, but the sleeves of his cloak now looked frayed near the edges.

'_She didn't just do that…'_ Naruto growled in his mind. His thoughts drifted back to the beginning of the altercation. _'I feel more vigorous and stronger. Yesterday, I probably couldn't have lifted something more than thirty pounds, but this morning I just palm thrusted an eighty pound girl out of a cave…' _

Naruto quickly took that as a sign of slowly getting his strength back from Siphoning all those men, but he couldn't have been further from the truth.

He carefully moved backwards, away from the feral girl; he put his arms in front of him in a defensive position, wary of the girl's movements. Naruto was no longer distracted by the girl's lack of clothing, and eyed her carefully.

Across from him she used her hands to wipe the small grains impairing her vision. The bastard wanted to fight dirty? Then dirty he would get. Kyanari rushed at him with a rather messy low kick aimed at his shin, but it did its job when she felt it connect.

Naruto inched backwards, barely feeling the blow to his shin; either it was his new found vigor or the fact that the majority of his pain receptors had been seared away.

Kyanari didn't want to talk civilly? Well that was fine, it gave him a chance to text his new strength. Naruto pressed on and delivered a straight punch to Kyanari's gut. Avoiding the straight forward attack, she curved around and punched him in the kidney. A shot that would knock anyone out regardless of age, race, or gender. Her Kaa-chan had taught her such a maneuver, so she would never be defenseless when the time came.

She would have dropped her jaw had she not been the recipient of a brutal elbow strike, courtesy of the freaky man.

'_What in the hell?' _Kyanari thought, as the corpse shrugged off her skillfully positioned blow. Naruto had to grit his teeth at that blow. He had been knocked out similarly in the past and had redirected the blow.

'_Two can play at that game.'_ Naruto thought, before he delivered a fierce upper cut to the girl abdomen. Normally, he wouldn't resort to methods on a human girl, but he was dealing with a demon girl.

Kyanari heaved a bit as her gut was pounded into. _'Corpse man is pretty predictable.'_ Kyanari thought, as she had time to prepare for impact by tightening her abdominal muscles.

To be honest, Kyanari felt relatively weak. Her energy had been diminished by some strange occurrence, but she still felt good. _'What options do I have?'_ Kyanari thought. She quickly decided to end this little scrap with a Kitsune blaze blast. She needed to knock creepy out, so she could get answers later.

'_I'm so glad Kaa-chan taught me how to do this. Performing Kitsune fox fire is so much harder, I can't properly control such a small amount of demon energy.'_ Kyanari slid into her stance; she put her hands together in concentration, before four small balls of flame started turning clockwise behind her.

Naruto on the other hand, noticed the girl concentrating her energy by the position of her hands. He raced towards her ready to knock her out, but was rewarded with the victorious look of Kyanari's face as the four balls of flame struck him point blank.

Kyanari stood and swiped a beat of sweat dripping down her forehead. She swept her long, red hair to the back, revealing two furry, red ears.

The tail hidden in by her hair twitched in satisfaction. It was only then that she realized she was nude. From what she learned from etiquette with her mother, it wasn't right to be running around in your birthday suit.

She acted accordingly by covering herself with her long hair and using her arms to cover herself. Kyanari crossed her legs as well, before she heard loud coughing.

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* Naruto hacked out soot, as he walked out of the cloud of smoke Kyanari created.

Kyanari's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, as the robed figure coughed profusely. Her surprise quickly turned to frustration as she clenched her hands together into fist.

"Stay down!" She said, her manner frustrated and angry. She lunged towards Naruto with her arms outstretched, quickly forgetting about her previous situation.

Still impaired, Naruto couldn't do anything as the fox girl wrapped her hands around his neck. Not willing to be outdone, Naruto quickly wrapped his hands around hers and squeezed with all his might. In turn, Kyanari's face was rapidly turning a pale color in contrast to her tanned skin.

Kyanari furrowed her brows in anger, a scowl forming on her face, even though Naruto's wiry hands were still around her neck.

She found her grip was slowly weakening, but so was his. For Naruto, he could've continued squeezing, until he remembered he had to actually protect and guard this girl. His grip slackened and Naruto ended up giving up.

Kyanari felt his grip loosen. _'I won over this tenacious monster!'_ She thought, but this line of thought was quickly trampled as Naruto stood up and dusted off his cloak.

"Now where were we?" Naruto said, even though his voice was dry, it sounded pleasant to Kyanari. While his voice seemed to sooth her, the anger blooming in his chest returned with full force.

She had pretty much strangled this guy to the point that no human could avoid dying, yet here he stood in front her unfazed by her assault. Was she really so weak she couldn't knock someone out? In a fit of blood rage she pounced on Naruto and began clawing at him.

Surprised by the sudden attack even though she appeared calm momentarily, Naruto held her wrist in his grip to avoid her sharp, dangerous nails from skewering the only eye he had left.

The result was a comical, but no less dangerous, brawl between Kyanari and Naruto. Both parties were rolling on top of each other, both aiming to subdue the other, failure not an option. Kyanari, still quite naked, had finally gained the upper hand and began using her hands to slam Naruto's head into the ground.

While each blow was surprisingly weak, Naruto would not allow this girl, his charge or not, gain the upper hand on him.

He quickly brought his hands forth and delivered another palm thrust into the girl' chest, sending her off his body; quite similar to the thrust he had performed he had executed in the same position that he had been in.

Kyanari's blood rage had finally subsided, as she jut her lower lip outward and blew, sending the strand of hair covering her right eye away.

She fell onto her back and sighed heavily. She stretched her body and breathed deeply, her chest rhythmically rising up and down to the beat of her heart.

"Truce?" She asked, as Naruto had taken a similar position next to her prone form.

Naruto laid next to her, thinking deeply about Kyanari and her actions.

'_Kyuubi said that I cared deeply for this girl. I find that rather hard to believe…she's not very charming. She's very pretty, but from that fight I can say she's annoying. The girl never even let me finish my sentence.' _Naruto thought.

'_Well…you can't judge someone immediately, but first impressions have probably already been made.'_

"Truce." Naruto said, his breathing calm and focused while Kyanari was still inhaling and exhaling deeply. The fact that he wasn't even winded slightly wounded her pride, but not everyone can cause Naruto Uzumaki to exhale sharply.

The two laid there for a good amount of time before Kyanari remembered she was naked, as the wind made her shiver.

"Ummm… I don't want you to get uncomfortable, but… do you have any clothes that I can have? Kyanari shifted on the ground, turning her head to face Naruto.

"Follow me." Naruto rasped, as he got up and dusted off his cloak for what had seemed to be like the fourth time within an hour.

Kyanari shyly covered herself and followed Naruto into the cave. She saw him bend down and rummage through what appeared to be a pink camo style duffel bag. While the pink was still on the darker side, it would probably be easily spotted.

Naruto rummaged through the bag and pulled out a pair of girls clothing. He lazily tossed it to her and sat down in the cave, thinking over past events and his sudden increase in strength.

Kyanari graciously took the cloths and began to dress, until she saw Naruto still sitting there, arms folded over his chest and his head drooping downward in rest.

'_He's probably resting; he'll be right out of here in minute.'_ Kyanari thought; the least she could do for the person who she tried to beat up and then handed her clothing, despite her attitude.

However, a minute soon turned to minutes, and it had been fifteen minutes; Naruto still in the same position.

"Ahem?" Kyanari coughed, getting Naruto's attention.

"Yes?" He answered, adjusting his position to face her.

In her mind Kyanari sweat dropped, but this was quickly replaced by frustration.

"Don't you know that you're supposed to leave when a lady is changing?" Kyanari glared. Even though she was born and then sealed into Naru-. Wait, whatever happened to Naruto?

'_How could I forget something like that!'_ She thought disappointedly in herself.

'_**Don't worry honey I'm sure he's fine.'**_ Her Kaa-chan's melodic voice ringing in her head.

'_Kaa-chan?'_ Her face the picture of confusion. _'How long have you been there? And what happened to Naruto? How am I even in world and not in seal?'_ Kyanari's questions came one after another.

'_**Slow down, Kyanari-chan.'**_ Kyuubi said. _**'I've been here ever since you leapt on that poor boy and nearly clawed him to death. Which was quite cute might I add.'**_ Kyuubi said with what Kyanari could only imagine was a smug look.

'_**And as for your last two questions, I will answer both of them at once.'**_ Kyanari nodded her head, which alerted Naruto as the girl had started off saying how he should leave, but then went into a trance. He shrugged his shoulders and went back into thought, focusing on the matters at hand.

'_**I'm afraid… Naruto didn't survive intact. In fact, he technically doesn't have a body anymore.' **_At this remark, Kyanari hung her head low and threatened to break out in tears. Her lower lip trembled at this particular piece of information and tears threatened to take her eyes hostage.

'_How will I ever hold him again?'_ Kyanari thought, as she barely regained her composure. Naruto was looking at Kyanari strangely now, it had seemed like one moment she was going to breakdown and then she had suddenly regained control over herself.

He took it as a sign of her transition to the real world; maybe she was overwhelmed with joy? He had often seen in those cheesy romance movies people cry out of joy or love. He would never figure that one out.

The only time he cried was when he was beaten, and he was never going to cry again. Naruto gripped his sword in resolve and continued watching Kyanari from the corner of his eye.

Kyanari absorbed the information and waited for her mother to continue. Taking Kyanari's silence as a sign to continue, Kyuubi prepped herself mentally to lie to her daughter and watch her break into a million pieces.

'_**Naruto…while he doesn't have a body, he still exist. Inside you fragments of the seal that bind Naruto and my soul are in you. I think that's why I can talk to you right now.'**_ The Kyuubi smoothly lied.

'_So what about Naruto then? I can talk to him right?'_ Kyanari asked, hanging on to that quickly fleeting hope she held on to.

'_**Naruto…in a better way to put it is shattered. While he still exists, it'll take him a very long time to communicate with you.' **_

'_Exist?' _She questioned curiously. _'Don't you mean alive?'_

'_**Kit…I don't think you're ready to know that yet.'**_ Kyuubi said softly.

'_No! I need to know! No more half truths!' _Kyanari yelled at her mother.

'_**Honey…'**_ Kyuubi pleaded.

'_Please, Kaa-chan!' _Kyanari begged.

'_**Kyanari-chan… to tell the truth, I very much doubt you will even see Naruto again. He's so scrambled that the possibility of him recalibrating himself is less than one percent.' **_

Naruto looked at the girl with his head tilted in interest; she had run through more emotions than he would have probably showed in a day.

He saw anger, sadness, hope, and finally desperation. He was quite familiar with those emotions, but he would never be any of those things again. He would see to it that he would sculpt himself into such a being.

Kyanari felt her legs wobble and she fell to the ground, she supported herself with her arms and knees, and she began sobbing.

Her best friend was gone. _'No!' _She thought ferociously.

'_If anyone can breach that one percent it's Naruto! I'll see him again one day; I know it!'_ Kyanari had now stopped crying. She wiped the tears away and swayed back onto her two feet, her tail wagging lazily behind her.

To her surprise, Naruto was still there leaning against the cave wall.

"Why aren't you out of here yet?" Kyanari said, annoyed by Naruto's antics.

"I was supposed to leave?" He said dumbly.

Kyanari wanted to pull her hair out, but instead pointed to the exit of the cave.

"Out. Now." Came her tired response, as she held the clothes she had dropped on the ground to her chest.

Hiding his amused expression with a quick turn of the head, Naruto left Kyanari to change, instead, leaning against a tree.

He stretched comfortably, until he felt a sharp pain in his rear. He reached down and picked up the offending objects. Four beads. Naruto held them to his eye, memories flashing through his mind.

'_Promise me you'll never die!'_

Naruto clenched the beads to his chest and slid them underneath his bandages, right next to his heart.

'_**If it makes you feel any better, I will be teaching you to become stronger, so that one day you might be able to see her again.'**_

Naruto slightly lifted his head, but nonetheless remained silent.

'_**So what do you think of Kyanari? Awaken any lost memories?'**_

Naruto mentally clicked his tongue in what might have been amusement or agitation.

'_She's certainly…unique. Nothing from what I remember, but then again I'm not Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Charybdis.'_

Kyuubi frowned at that particular piece of information. Was Naruto lost to her, and only a shell of his former self?

As if catching Kyuubi's train of thought, Naruto broke the silence.

'_I'm still the same, yet improved. Don't worry.' _This served to somewhat please Kyuubi, but still served to displease her.

'_**It broke Kyanari's heart when I told her that lie.'**_ Kyuubi said, trying to gauge a reaction from Naruto.

Naruto sighed, before answering Kyuubi. _'You and I know it was a necessary lie for my continued existence.'_

'_**I know, but I don't like it one bit. Kyanari's a sweet, kind girl. I'll admit she's a little rough, but she really does care about you a lot.'**_ Kyuubi fought in favor of her daughter.

'_Naruto Uzumaki.'_ Kyuubi gave a look of confusion. Why did Naruto state his own name? She waited curiously to wait for Naruto to continue his sentence.

'_She cares about Naruto Uzumaki, not Charybdis.'_ Naruto solemnly said.

Kyuubi sighed in her mind. She was aware of how her daughter felt about Naruto in his current state and while it wasn't positive, it wasn't negative either.

'_**She'll come to care for you in time… I'm sure of it. Charybdis or Naruto Uzumaki; it's your true nature that she respects.'**_ Kyuubi's words had a calming effect on Naruto. Maybe Kyanari wouldn't be so bad.

'_Thank you, Kyuubi.'_ Naruto thought, as he closed his eyes and leaned against the tree.

'_**However…'**_ Kyuubi paused.

'_However, what?'_ Naruto asked, genuinely interested in the new direction of the conversation.

'_**Because of the incorrect tampering of the seal, there have been some unforeseen consequences.'**_

'_Consequences?' _Naruto pondered.

'_**Yes, with your body. You're no longer fully human, but a Kitsune Hanyou.'**_ Kyuubi explained carefully. She didn't need Naruto breaking into a rage once she told him about what else had happened…

'_I see. Well at least I'm a little bit stronger now. If I look at this I'm at least fifty percent stronger now right?'_

'_**I guess you can put it that way. To tell the truth, when a human first becomes a hanyou they are extremely weak, as long as a month.**_

'_But because of my 'special conditions', yes?'_ Naruto accurately predicted.

'_**That may be part of the reason, but I believe that you were actually pretty close to the state of a half demon.'**_ Kyuubi pointed out.

'_**If I had to guess, you might've been one-fifth Kitsune. The physical result of this is your birth marks.'**_

'_Hmmm, so a fifty percent increase in capability wouldn't really be true. Oh well, at least it's something.'_

Kyuubi bit her lower lip nervously, letting a long canine poke out. Not that Naruto saw, but she was trying to anticipate his reaction.

'_**So…how do you feel about that? Becoming a Hanyou?'**_

'_Truthfully? I couldn't care less. As long as I become stronger human or demon, I am still Naruto.' _

Kyuubi ran her hand through her hair. At least she had dodged that one kunai.

'_When do we start training?'_ Came Naruto's voice, breaking the ice for Kyuubi.

'_**We can start anytime you want. Today, tomorrow, or even a week from now.' **_

'_Good, good.'_ Naruto leaned comfortably against the tree.

'_I would like to start preferably today.' _

Kyuubi nodded her head in agreement.

'_Oh, by the way, why did your daughter keep attacking me when I tried to be the voice of reason?'_ Naruto questioned.

'_**Well…my daughter, I guess, seems to have a form of an inferiority complex. That may be my fault because of my status as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.'**_ Kyuubi awkwardly explained to Naruto.

'_Yes… that would answer a majority of her actions.' _

'_**She was really disappointed with herself that she couldn't stop you or harm you effectively.'**_

'_Really now? I couldn't tell.' _Naruto replied sarcastically.

'_I guess that will be all for now Kyuubi. Oh, by the way, can you communicate through your daughter's mind as well?'_

Kyuubi was honestly surprised by the inquiry, but answered yes immediately.

'_Hmmm, interesting. I guess I'll be taking on the roll of a bodyguard or steward to Kyanari.'_

With that, Naruto stood up and assumed a push up position, starting the process of what would be a long, brutal training that would make him not so pathetically weak.

Kyuubi nodded and concentrated shifting mind channels. She felt herself slip away then back to her daughter. If she had to describe it, she would compare it to two phones in front of her while she sat comfortably in the confines of the seal.

Kyanari grumbled a bit and fit the shirt over her body. There was no way in hell that guy wasn't a human. I mean, seriously, the guy was covered in bandages and talked in a raspy voice.

'_Talk about a freaky anime.'_ Kyanari though, fondly remembering the times she had watched episodes through Naruto's memory.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't own a television set and resorted to standing in front of the electronics store in Konoha. Luckily, the owners of the shop didn't mind Naruto.

'_Naruto.'_ She thought wistfully to herself, but turned her attention to getting her tail and the pants work together.

She finally decided to just let it hang uncomfortably in a flag pole type of position, sliding into the groove, which was her back.

She giggled a bit at the sensation of her cute, furry tale tickling her back.

She sighed before getting the fishnet mesh to cover the undershirt.

'_**Hey Honey!' **_Her Kaa-chan's voice rang out through her mind.

"Kaa-chan?" She questioned her surroundings.

'_**Mind speak, Kyanari-chan.'**_

'_Oh, Hi, Kaa-chan!' _She said, a little bit chipper than before.

'_**How are you doing, hmmm?'**_ Kyuubi asked worriedly.

'_I-I could be better, but besides that I'm fine, Kaa-chan.' _Kyanari finished.

'_**That's good.'**_ Kyuubi hummed softly in Kyanari's mind.

'_So…Who is dark and creepy?' _Kyanari asked, clearly referring to Naruto.

Kyuubi scowled mentally at Kyanari's assessment of Naruto and reprimanded her. _**'He has a name. Don't be so rude, Nari-chan. That boy has been through a lot.'**_

'_Wait, you know him?'_ Kyanari questioned.

As if reading from a script, Kyuubi read her lines perfectly. _**'He's the one who took care of you when the seal was released.'**_ Kyuubi lied.

'_**I was able to contact him and we have been able to reach an agreement.' **_

'_What is he?' _Kyanari asked curiously.

'_**If you're referring to his species, he is a Kitsune Hanyou, he'll be your body guard and steward for the next couple of years.' **_Kyuubi answered, somewhat irritated by Kyanari's behavior.

'_Oh.'_ Kyanari said. Well at least she had something to relate to the mummy now.

'_Oh, Kaa-chan, why am I so weak now?' _Kyanari asked. Her power had shifted and she could feel it; the power she once had was… altered.

'_**I wouldn't say weak; your control is actually back to crap again.' **_Kyuubi paused, letting her daughter figure out the rest for herself.

'_Meaning my control is back to nil.'_ Kyanari groaned, her youki reserves were rather considerable her mother had told her.

Kyanari concentrated her mind and tried to reach her youki, however, she was surprised to find another energy source instead.

'_What is this?'_ Kyanari wondered, gasping at the feeling of the chakra swell throughout her.

'_**That my dear, is what the humans call Chakra. It's vastly different then Youki, but at the same time similar.'**_

'_How…? Only humans have chakra…unless!' _Instantly, Kyanari searched deeper for her youki, delving deeper and deeper. She was rewarded with a surge of red energy filling her body and the steady sigh escaping from her lips.

'_Alright. So, if I can access human and demonic energies I must be a Hany- Wait, what?' _Kyuubi shouted in her mind. In the world in front of her, Naruto looked up from his pushups and cocked his head in amusement at her surprised countenance.

'**Surprised kit?'** Kyuubi smirked in her daughter's mind.

'_How? This shouldn't be possible unless the seal screwed up.' _

'_**Well, yes, the results are technically due to a mess up, but you now possess both energies.' **_Kyuubi pointed out.

'_**As for that little comment on whether you're a Hanyou now… Yes, you have 'regressed', however, later on you should be able to overwhelm your human side with the demonic blood.' **_

'_**This is quite the interesting the phenomenon, born pure, then turned into a hanyou…'**_

'_What was that, Kaa-chan?' _Kyanari asked.

'_**Nothing! I didn't say a thing!' **_Kyuubi quickly said.

'_This stinks. I'm weaker now and my control is back to crap. My demon powers and even my Kitsune form!' _

'_**Look on the bright side; you have two energy sources to utilize now!' **_Kyuubi tried to comfort her daughter.

"How did I even become a hanyou…" She drifted off, her shoulders slumped and her head facing towards the floor.

'_**You can actually thank Naruto for that. His humanity is in your genes now.' **_

Kyanari didn't know whether to be angry or sad. Sad that her best friend was gone or angry that he made her feel so weak.

She sighed deeply and exited the cave and was greeted with the sight of an exercising Naruto. Catching Kyanari from the corner of his eye, he completed his final push up and sat down to meet her line of sight.

He pulled out his water bottle and took a long, cool sip from it. He sat content under the shade of the leafy tree.

Kyanari was finally able to see the figure that had resisted all her attacks, thought, the fact that her control was back to crap made her reconsider the power of her blast blaze.

The first thing she noticed that, well, the guy was possibly an actually a corpse, seeing as how he was incredibly thin. It was a wonder she thought, that a guy like that could pack quite the punch. She quickly attributed this to his demonic traits, though.

From what little skin she could see, it was an ash white, almost like the flakes of ash that fell of burning wood. However, from what she could tell, his skin also possessed blotches of uneven degrees of what might have been a tan skin color.

He was wrapped tightly in black bandages, each strip carrying a line of undecipherable symbols, a blue color.

Corpse man stood up, allowing Kyanari to see how the white robe he wore billowed around him in the wind. The robe itself seemed to drown his body in the starch white.

It was a wonder how he was able to stand, it seemed like he would fold into himself.

With vigor unusual to that of a person of Naruto's appearance, he strode up to Kyanari and kneeled before her.

'_If I'm going to be a bodyguard/servant, I'm not going to do a half assed job.' _Naruto grinned in his mind.

"Salutations, Kyanari-hime. Let me present myself as the mistress' servant and by proxy yours as well."

A light blush lit up Kyanari's face, but she quickly downed it. A smirk tugged at the corners of Naruto's mouth, but to the outside world, he was a servant.

"I go by the name of Charybdis; it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Kyanari stood there and absorbed the information. She had a servant? Cool. She thought about asking him to do some ridiculous things like: Lick his elbow, hop on one foot, or rub your stomach with your right hand while patting your head with your left.

Sadly, though, this train of thought was crushed by her mother abruptly.

'_**Now, now Kyanari. He won't do something ridiculous. He's merely there to assist your survival, not anything silly.' **_Kyuubi admonished.

'_**While he doesn't look like much now, he has AMAZING potential to become powerful. Trust me Kit. He's someone you want on your side.' **_

'_Ok, Kaa-chan.' _Personally, she felt that someone who looked like they could snap in two could not adequately protect her, but her Kaa-chan was always right!

"Kyuubi-hime, please be prepared to leave after I do a search of the area."

Kyuubi nodded and walked over to the tree where Naruto sat down.

'_hmmmmm. This cave seems to be connected to a mountain, let's see what's on top.' _Naruto thought.

Truthfully, he knew he was somewhere close to Konoha. The civilians wouldn't go out of their way to take him out of fire country, and then light him on fire. No, it doesn't work like that.

Naruto began scaling the rocks outside of the cave, going higher and higher. Kyanari watched with slight awe and jealously as Naruto ascended higher and higher.

Naruto finally reached the top of the mountain, an impressive four hundred and fifty meters from the cave. While the climb was by no means straight up vertically, it was more sloped, allowing for an easier climb.

His hand gripped the edge and he pulled himself up. _'What a good exercise.'_ Naruto thought to himself, as he laid there on the top of the mountain, breathing heavily.

Naruto soon regained his composure and got up to get a three-sixty degree view of his position.

Naruto chuckled mirthlessly as he realized where he was.

'_The bastards killed me right behind the Hokage Monument!' _Naruto thought, no doubt the denizens of the leaf village spitting on his former goal of attaining the mantle of Hokage.

'_Wow, even more irony.' _Naruto realized, as he walked further across the flat top of the mountain. The civilians had literally killed him in the cave located _directly_ behind that of the Yondaime's head.

It was about two o'clock of the sun's position gave off any indication, according to Naruto.

Naruto looked over the entire damn village. Feelings of hatred and anger welled up in him until it all evaporated, like the sun over the morning dew.

He turned at glanced from over his shoulder for one last glance of his point of origin.

'_When I return, it shall be for vengeance.'_ Naruto thought to himself, as he hefted himself down the slope of the mountain.

He finally reached the bottom of the mountain, an uplift of dust signaling his arrival to Kyanari.

"Greetings, Hime." Naruto gave a slight bow to Kyanari. Kyanari blushed again, much to Naruto's amusement.

'_**You're having a lot of fun with this aren't you?**_ Kyuubi grinned a little, she was happy to see Naruto so happy again, even if it was at her daughter's expense.

'_You have no idea.'_ He thought back. He went into the cave and quickly gathered any supplies left on the floor of the cave and put them in the camo bag. Naruto lazily slung it over his shoulder and used his other hand as a visor of sorts to shield his eyes from the rays of the sun.

"What are you doing?" asked Kyanari, genuinely interested in the mysterious figure.

"Preparing to leave, Hime. We shall be heading north west, avoiding all the major roads." He replied.

"Why are we avoiding the roads?" Kyanari questioned. Naruto silently motioned to the top of his head and to the little furry tail that now poked out of Kyanari's shorts. The girl, in frustration, had poked a hole with her nail through the fabric and weaseled her tail in.

"Oh, yea." She said, smiling and scratching the back of her head. That particular action caused Naruto to stiffen like a metal rod. For a split second he thought back to his old life, but he quickly moved on to the task at hand.

"Are you, ok?" Kyanari asked, her face etched in worry. Suddenly, Naruto realized that he had been clenching his fist, causing his whole body to tense up in turn.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto exhaled and appeared to calm down.

"I'm fine. Thank you, for your concern for this lowly servant, Kyanari-Hime." Naruto grinned again.

He walked past Kyanari with the bag slung over his shoulder and stopped before looking behind him.

"Coming, Hime?" Naruto motioned for the girl, as he stood patiently at the end of the clearing.

Wasting no time, Kyanari bounded after him, taking her place by his side.

* * *

_2 hours later_

"When do we stop?" Kyanari asked, feeling slightly drained. The fight with Charybdis took a lot out of her. Then again, being angry tends to leave a person feeling tired.

"Soon, Hime, soon." Naruto responded. That was what he had said the last five times. She secretly thought that he was saying that, so he would not have to give a clear answer.

The two continued their trek, unaware they would meet trouble.

Idate and his two companions ran sloppily through the thick foliage of the forest. Only a day ago, they had been on top of the world, living fine off the fat of the land. Well, as fine as leading the life style of a bandit could lead.

They had plundered, pillaged, and raped; stolen candy from babies and evaded taxes. They were bad. It was all good with the band of men he surrounded himself with. He, himself, was only a lieutenant, but he had the respect of the leader and the men.

Then all in an afternoon they had been wiped out, Idate and his two subordinates, the only survivors.

The nearby village from which they had received tribute from (see extorted) had decided to put that money to a better use and hired a team of Kusagakure shinobi.

While Kusa was by no mean a large village-the number of active ninja a clear sign, however, the quality of the ninja were superb in standards of what average shinobi. Kusa nin were not average, but they were neither power houses like Konoha's Kakashi no Sharingan or Iwa's former Stone mountain Lion guardian.

Now, he and his companions were nobody. Gone were the lords of the forest, that had been their gang name.

He sighed deeply and ran his hand through his short, brown hair.

He was brought out of his musing by his companion, Midori.

"Boss, there seem to be two travelers going through the forest. Want to pounce 'em?" The skinny man whispered, all while fingering the wooden club at his side.

'_Odd, normal travelers usually stick to the road…'_ Idate thought. He got a gut feeling in his stomach, but this was instantly overwhelmed by the putrid stench of greed.

"Pounce 'em" He ordered. _'Well, now that were the remainder of the gang is gone, it's not like it's too soon to start up again.' _

The three bandits emerged from the bush, stopping Naruto and Kyanari in their tracks.

Idate observed the two travelers. _'A cripple and a fox girl!' _He thought excitedly, while the cripple was useless if he managed to grab a hold of the fox girl and sell her it would be more than enough to start up the gang. His prayers had been answered!

Instantly, Naruto assumed a protective stance in front of Kyanari, his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Now, now. There's no need for trouble. Just put your weapons and supplies on the ground." Idate tried to lure the two into a false sense of security.

"Move, we were minding our own business, leave." Naruto commanded harshly.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement. Haji, toss them the merchandise." Idate told the man to his left.

Haji silently toss two grey objects toward the duo. Idate smirked towards the reaction of the cripple. It was just too fun toying with them.

Kyanari peaked over Naruto's shoulder to get a look of the object that Naruto had caught. From what she could tell it was a grey collar with an inner and outer ring with spikes between both rings.

Naruto knew instantly what it was because he had once been subjected to such a device. He whipped the two collars in front of him and threw them in front of the bandits.

"We _will_ not be slaves to pigs like you." Naruto whispered harshly.

"Oh, well. I was hoping to resolve this peacefully. I hear fox girl goes for a high price on the black market, nearly a medium sized fortune."

The man's words made Naruto bristle with rage, but made Kyanari furious; this scum suggested enslaving a free spirit of fire? Preposterous.

'_**Go get him, Kit.' **_Kyuubi growled in Kyanari's mind. Kyuubi said similar words to Naruto, and of course he had to follow is to be Sensei's orders.

"Restrain them. Try not rough them up _too_ bad, we need them in one piece." On command, Kyanari lined up with Naruto as the two men approached.

"C'mon, kiddies, we'll be nice." The man, Midori, grinned otherwise. In charge, Naruto walked over to the man, ready to engage him in combat.

He pulled out his sword to quickly intercept a strike from the man's wooden club.

"Give it up, kid." Midori said, as he pressed down harder on Naruto's blade, gaining the advantage. However, Naruto made the man think otherwise until he used his strength in an instant, off balancing the man.

Naruto quickly took the opportunity to run the man through with his sword. With a wet squelch, he slid the ivory blade out of the man's warm body.

Kyanari and the thug Haji watched Naruto easily take down Midori with anger, awe, and on Kyanari's part a little envy.

"Screw one piece, I'm gonna beat you down!" The silent thug named Haji shouted. He raised a katana high over his head and rushed Kyanari.

Not willing to be outdone, Kyanari rushed the man as well and took a leap, her fist extending and finally hitting the man's sternum with a loud crack.

Idate stood there with his head face down and his shoulders shaking in obvious fury.

"You damn brats took my best men! I'll get you back, though!" He smirked as he took out a sealing scroll and unsealed the contents.

What could only be described as a large iron battle club now rested in the palm of his hand. The club has sharp and blunt protrusions on all sides; it was about three and a half feet long, but still impressive.

"I'm sure fox pelt and those interesting looking bandages on you, cripple boy, will fetch a handsome price!" The man roared and dashed towards the pair.

His heavy footsteps made the earth beneath him rumble as Naruto intercepted his path.

"You dead brat!" Naruto was surprised by the speed in which the man swung the iron club and was promptly sent flying.

"Charybdis!" Kyanari shouted after the flying boy and quickly brought up her arms in defense as the thug lieutenant kicked her. The hasty defense, though, was broken by the man's strong kick, sending Kyanari skidding a couple meters away.

The man loomed over her with his large iron bat raised high. Kyanari was too taken by fear to move, despite her mother's urging.

'_**C'mon, Kit, move!' **_

'_No…noooo! In the end… I guess I was too weak. I'm sorry, Naruto…' _

She closed her eyes, expecting to be hit, but was rewarded with nothing. She opened one eye and to her amazement, a white blade shot out of Idate's stomach. It was then dragged across in a horizontal movement and taken out.

Idate fell on his knees, and was then decapitated by a looming Charybdis from behind.

"Trash." Naruto tsked, as he wiped the blade on the man's clothes and sheathed his blade.

Kyanari ignored the decapitated man and ran straight into Charybdis' arms sobbing softly.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" She cried into his robes. Naruto awkwardly patted the girls back and tried to get her off him.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi swooned at the cute scene and would most likely take it and put it in a book of memories for future viewing.

"Hime, while this is nice, we must get going." Kyanari nodded and wiped the stray tears on her face. However, the man she had given a ground breaking sternum blast to the chest had began moaning in pain.

Kyanari growled, as Naruto approached the man. Naruto pressed his hand on the man's chest and was rewarded with a yelp of pain.

"Well, this is certainly impressive." Naruto murmured.

"What did I do?" Kyanari walked over to Naruto's side.

"You broke this man's sternum, and at the angle you punched it, it pierced his heart. He should die soon from internal bleeding." Naruto complimented.

However, Kyanari frowned. She had not been able to pull off a one hit K.O; she wasn't even trying to kill the guy in the first place.

"Definitely an impressive death blow." Naruto said, by the tone of his voice he was clearly impressed.

Kyanari looked shyly at her feet. "Oh, it was nothing." She said.

"Then I don't want to see what something is." Naruto chuckled. He quickly touched the man's forehead to Siphon his energies.

"What are you doing?" Kyanari asked, as the man convulsed.

"Oh, nothing at all." Naruto lied.

After, draining the man, Naruto stretched his shoulders. '_The lead thug gave off more life energy than the others.' _He thought to himself. _'Maybe the amount I receive is dependent on the vitality of the person?'_ Naruto concluded.

Naruto focused on the journey on hand, and after ransacking the thugs for valuables, they had continued on in silence.

The two continued travelling for an hour and then stopped at a clearing.

"We'll stop here tonight, Kyanari-Hime." It was now five o'clock and the day was still going strong, so Naruto decided to begin training.

"Kyanari-Hime." Naruto called out to the fox princess. "Am I correct in assuming you can communicate with your mother through your mind?"

Kyanari nodded her head, as Naruto motioned her over.

'_Kyuubi-sensei, please begin teaching your daughter and I.' _Naruto politely asked the demoness.

'_**Ok, Charybdis-kun and Kyanari- chan, I will be teaching you first how to control your energies. While I have no idea how chakra works, I am told that it is quite similar to that of youki.' **_

"Oh, cool! Then I've already got this in the bag!" Kyanari gloated slightly, as she bought her hands together and concentrated on reaching her chakra.

An orange aura surrounded her before it snapped off, but then seem to putter a little by the signs of brief flaring in the aura.

'_**Now don't get ahead of yourself Kyanari-chan. Wait a second, hold on.' Kyuubi said. **_

Kyanari pouted a little and Naruto waited patiently for his sensei.

'_**The**__re, that's a lot better.'_ Kyuubi's melodious voice echoed through their minds.

'_While being in my true form is comfortable, I can do things more easily in a humanoid form.' _

'_I want you to first concentrate on drawing out your human energies.' _

Kyanari, already having a grasp of drawing such energy, felt the essence of the chakra and a warm layer of the energy enveloped her.

Truthfully, Naruto had no clue how to draw his energy, but he did what he was asked and concentrated deeply.

He sat down in a relaxed position and breathed deeply. He began slowly feeling vibrations in his body, not a quick buzz, but more of sonar.

'_There!'_ Naruto thought and grabbed for the source. A yellow aura covered him and spiked upwards, it curved near the top like a closed rose bud.

Kyanari watched passively as Naruto's energy welled around him. She grudgingly admitted Charybdis' ability to reach his chakra so quickly was astounding.

Kyuubi sighed secretly in the confines of the seal. She truly didn't know where Kyanari got such a competitive personality.

Naruto felt fine, he coughed lightly but thought nothing of it. However, this cough returned and he hacked up fat globules of dark liquid.

'_Naruto stop quickly!' _Kyuubi urgently cried out.

As commanded, Naruto immediately stopped channeling his chakra and was rewarded with an intense burning across his body.

Kyanari was at his side, her hand on his back, rubbing it up and down. While Kyanari could not do anything, she tried to comfort him accordingly.

Naruto let out a whimper of pain, but to Kyanari it sounded more like a light gasp. Without her foxy attachments she doubted that the noise would have been within her range of hearing.

"Do you need something?" She came to his aid.

"Water," he gasped out. "Water."

Kyanari quickly fished her way through the bag and brought out the water bottle. She brought it to his lips and undid the bandages, allowing access to his lips.

From what she could see they were very dry and cracked. However, she pushed the fact away and focused on the task at hand.

She lifted the bottle to his lips and Naruto took a grateful swig of the pure, crisp liquid. He quickly, though, ejected it from his mouth, this time as a black, viscous liquid.

He took the bottle and drained the container of the remaining fluids. He touched his chest and sighed deeply.

'_What was that? Such an intense pain…' _Naruto wondered to himself. He tried to reach Kyuubi, but she beat him to the point before he thought her name.

'_I don't know what that is, kit. But, I have a creeping suspicion that I'll share with you later to what it could be…'_

Naruto took the answer in stride. OK. So he was out of options for most likely the rest of the day. His joints ached and that blow from the hulking bandit seemed to affect him now at his weakest.

His energies as well posed a problem. If he drew upon his power every time would he be in such pain again?

'_Ugh, too many questions.' _Naruto thought.

He wobbly stood up, despite Kyanari's protest, and walked over to the tree. He winced a bit as he felt a low pain around his stomach.

'_Yes, physical conditioning is out of the way.' _Naruto hissed in his mind.

No way was he going to try to do something like gathering his energy for sometime unless he knew how to handle the situation.

He looked up into the sky. It was probably eight or seven o'clock right now. The top of the sky was dark and the sun setting in the west created a beautiful display of vivid orange and purple colors from the mixing of darkness and light.

"We should get a fire started." Naruto stood up and coughed up a bit more blood.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kyanari forced him back down. "I'll go look for the fire wood!" She said, as she walked off into the forest.

"Be careful not to be seen." Naruto shouted hoarsely as Kyanari walked away.

Soon enough Kyanari came back with fire wood. She dropped it in front of Naruto and proceeded to light the damn thing. However, Naruto soon stopped her, saying that they needed some stones to contain the fire.

Feeling much better, Naruto joined her and in no time they got enough rocks.

Kyanari tried to impress her new companion by creating a flame on the tip of her finger, but was quickly surprised when a fire ball blew up in her face.

She hastily reminded herself that her control was back to crap. She drooped at her lost, but Naruto patted her back, the sign of her fox ears drooping cluing him off.

Naruto took the cinder box from the box and after some fooling around started a fire.

They both sat comfortably around the fire enjoying the rations they slowly ate. The sun set around them and soon darkness fell.

Naruto enjoyed the silence, but was at the same time thinking on the rate the rations would disappear. From what he could tell, if they monitored consumption carefully, then it would last to two to three weeks.

Kyanari watched Charybdis poke the fire occasionally and stir the embers. The boy was a mystery to her; maybe she could try asking him some questions?

"So…" Kyanari said ", what are you doing?"

"Cataloging our items and rations." Naruto answered in monotone.

'_Well that doesn't really leave to conversation.'_ Kyanari thought sourly.

"Your name is Charybdis, right?" Her voice broke over the crackling of the hot flames.

"That is correct." Naruto answered, holding a kunai to the light of the fire to inspect it.

"You're my servant, right?"

That struck a chord in Naruto, while he did not display it outwardly, he was nobodies slave.

After some careful consideration he responded, "That is correct."

"So you have to do anything I say?"

"Yes." Naruto did not like the way this conversation was going. Was she going to ask him to remove his bandages? What type of sadistic person would ask that? He certainly wouldn't ask a person with horrible burns to remove his or her bandages.

However, Naruto's fears were assuaged by Kyanari's next demand.

"I command you to make conversation with me." She said somewhat triumphantly.

On the inside Naruto relaxed, he looked up at Kyanari and pondered her request of all of the possible ones.

"How are you?" Naruto queried.

"Good, a little dismayed, though. I'm so happy to be in the world! Although, I am a little sad… I might not see my friend again."

Naruto took in Kyanari's words and analyzed them. It was good she was happy, though, a little refreshing to know that someone still cared about him. It was too bad he really couldn't tell the girl.

Naruto continued to poke at the fire, annoying Kyanari.

"You don't know how to start a conversation do you?" Kyanari grumbled out, a tick mark forming from on her head.

Naruto had to stifle a laugh at Kyanari's remark. Back when he was alive, he could start a conversation regardless of the opening line. Be it crude, unusual, boisterous, or just plain ridiculous.

"What do you want me to ask? What's your favorite color?" Naruto asked.

"Cerulean."

"What?"

"Cerulean, that's my favorite color." Kyanari replied.

Naruto continued stirring the flame; he had nothing to say to Kyanari.

'_C'mon, share the same courtesy as my daughter. Besides, you were commanded!' _Kyuubi laughed haughtily.

Naruto mind grumbled, but complied none the less.

"When was your birthday?"

"October 10th!" She proudly exclaimed. "You?"

"I don't have a birthday." Naruto responded.

Kyanari gasped, "You don't have a birthday! Everyone should have a birthday."

"Not me." Naruto stared into the fire.

Kyanari decided to drop the topic. It was obvious to her she wouldn't be able to pull anything else.

"You're a Kitsune Hanyou, right?" Kyanari scratched behind one of her ears.

"True."

Kyanari nodded her head and tried to think of another question. She looked at Naruto from bottom to top and suddenly a light bulb powered by a strong raiton jutsu made it shine brightly.

"Ooooh, I have a good one, Charybdis. If you're a Kitsune Hanyou where are is your tail and ears!"

Crap. That question truly stumped Naruto; he didn't feel like conversing much longer with the intrusive fox princess, so he decided to go with answer number B.

"Both appendages were chopped off. I was then set on fire." Naruto said, secretly proud that he could come up with such a gruesome answer.

Kyanari's skin turned white blotching out her lightly tanned skin. She unconsciously covered both her ears and moved her tails in between her legs.

"They the-" Naruto continued, but was quickly intercepted in speech by Kyanari.

"OK! No more question time!" Kyanari waved her hands rapidly.

They sat there comfortably both persons deep in thought.

'_How awful… His tail and ears were cut off…' _Kyanari thought.

On the other hand, Naruto was talking with Kyuubi.

'_That was a mean thing you said, Kit!' _Kyuubi yelled at Naruto in dissatisfaction

'_I only did what I had to do_.' Naruto defended himself.

'_What? Get out of a friendly conversation with my adorable, little daughter!'_ She said angrily.

'_Then you expect too much from me, Kyuubi!' _Naruto lashed out angrily. _'It's only been a damn day and I'm already so tired! Give me a damn break! Now that I think about it, I don't think I really need your help…' _

While the implicit threat stood in his mind, Kyuubi felt sorry for the way she acted. Indeed, she had expected much from Naruto Uzumaki; however, she had to remind himself he was only an eight year old boy.

'_I'm sorry, Kit…' _

Naruto seemed to relax for moment then lower his head.

'_I'm sorry I reacted that way… I-I shouldn't have said some of the things I said. Please forgive me.'_

'_Don't worry, Naruto, I forgive you completely.' _Kyuubi said.

From what Naruto remembered from the Shinigami's words, he no longer needed to sleep or even eat that much, but he had to drink a large amount of water, for reasons that puzzled him to no end.

Even so, Naruto took another bottle of water and drank it. The water was cool and velvety in comparison to the dryness of his tongue, which dryness was like that of sand paper.

The corner of his mouths slightly cracked, making it uncomfortable to stretch in widely. He cursed the people of Konoha and his family. He crunched the plastic bottle in his hands, catching Kyanari's attention.

He stood up and brushed off his cloak. "I'm going to rest. When you're done throw some dirt over the fire."

Kyanari sighed, it was now or never.

"Wait!" She rushed him and grabbed his hand.

The simple action shocked Naruto. He was not use to being touched in such a familiar way, Naruto quickly shook Kyanari's hands off his, as if he was stung.

"I-I-I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for saving me before and being so patient with me!"

Naruto was surprised to say the least. No one had ever thanked him before. It felt good that he had done something, which earned him thanks from another.

"No problem at all, it is my duty anyway." Naruto swiftly replied.

Kyanari frowned a bit. She was just his duty? Not a friend? She kept that bit to herself, but to be honest she was a little disappointed.

"If you need me no longer, I shall go rest." Naruto walked over to a tent.

Kyanari looked at the fire, an even stronger flame burning in her own eyes; the fire of determination to make Charybdis her friend.

She quickly threw some dirt on the fire, after some brief flares the fire died. Kyanari went to the tent and was greeted with a sight of Charybdis making himself comfortable.

"Decided to sleep so soon?" Naruto chuckled. He laid down and seemed to die out on the sleeping unit.

Kyanari decided to lie down as well. She put her head on top of his chest. She took in his scent, most of the things unidentifiable and mysterious. However, one thing she could identify was the smell of life liquid. Coppery and rustic in smell, like iron.

Another smell, though, that brought comfort to her was the smell of oranges and foxes. She had discovered the fruit on the off roads, and much to Charybdis' amusement had spent ten minutes trying to figure out what the object was.

She was brought out of her musing by her guard's raspy voice.

"What are you doing?" Charybdis asked.

"Sleeping." A hint of confusion on her face.

"On me?" Kyanari could've sworn a brow was raised.

"Yea, I do it with Kaa-chan all the time. It helps me go to sleep!" She chirped.

"While that is very nice and all, I'm not your mother. You cannot enter a servant's personal space without permission."

While Kyanari did not know anything about "Slave Rules", she did know if she asked nicely he would let her.

"Please?"

"No, Hime."

"Plleeaase?"

"No."

C'mon, Pleaase!"

Kyanari's verbal brigade weathered down Naruto's defense. All he wanted was to sleep anyway.

"Fine." He sighed.

Kyuubi quietly squealed in happiness. She let head lie down on Naruto's chest, the slow rising of his chest lulling her to sleep. It wasn't strange that Charybdis didn't have a heartbeat, right?

'_Must be a human/ natural hanyou thing…' _She thought as both hanyous entered the realm of dreams.

* * *

_Dream_

Naruto walked through the endless white surrounding him. Upon further venturing into the vast area he saw his lord, The Shinigami.

"Shinigami-sama." Naruto said and bowed.

"**Hello, Naruto-kun."** The Shinigami said mirthfully. That was one thing Naruto did not understand about the Shinigami. His tone was always like a snicker. Like he knew some great secret no one else knew.

'_It must come with godhood.' _Naruto thought, as he stood up.

"**We have things to talk about! Like picking your method of life force extraction." **

"Life force extraction?" Naruto asked, his head tilted.

"**Yes! There are three methods; you can choose blood, souls, or emotion! However, you're not restricted to one method, although developing one method yields greater results than choosing all three." **

"Tell me something about them, Shinigami-sama." Naruto focused his full attention on the ghastly being.

"**The art of blood,"** The Shinigami said as if he was reading off a script. **"Feast upon your opponent's life line, figuratively and literally. Through consumption of blood, one can harness the power of swift recovery and increased physical attributes. Requires lots of killing." **

"**There are also other delicious goodies!"** The Shinigami said mirthfully.

"**The art of Soul draining. Perhaps the most difficult of the three arts, though, with the most return. Pursuing this branch is difficult, for one must keep the victim alive for a period of time until his or her most vulnerable." **

"**It is crucial to drain at the most vulnerable point for the easiest extraction and the most fulfilling. The process usually takes two weeks to three weeks depending on condition of capture and quality of the victim." **

Naruto quickly exxed that one off his list, he had no secret dungeon lair to hold people for long amounts of time.

"**Benefits include greater amounts of energy and bolstered energy attacks."** The Shinigami finished.

"**Lastly, emotions! By evoking the emotions of others one can absorb these emotions for energy and physical attributes. For example, cause a flood for a village under severe drought, wiping all chances of recovery in an ironic way! One can then stick around and garner all the negative emotions." **

Naruto considered that one, it seemed rather profitable.

"**However, this must be done continuously or the user's powers will slowly degenerate."**

Naruto crossed that one off. He was looking for permanent power gains.

Naruto considered all his choices carefully. He looked up at his lord to pose a question.

"Shinigami-sama, which one did you choose?"

He seemed to be caught a bit off guard, but quickly puffed his emaciated chest out.

"**Personally, I chose emotions." **

"Why? Wouldn't you be growing weaker?" Naruto asked.

"**True, if it weren't for my mastery of emotions I would be weak. However, my range of emotion absorption is large enough to cover the human realm and then more. Whenever people feel something about death, be it negative or positive, it redirects to me." **

"**Such daily energy income keeps me strong and powerful. Although, I had to be close to many unpleasant people…" **

"How were you able to evoke such feelings anyway?" Naruto asked perplexed.

"**Well, Naruto-kun, from the time I was from, many things were taboo. Naturally, I just indulged in that and well… you get the idea." **

Naruto nodded his head. He didn't want to know what freaky things the Shinigami did once upon a time. This brought him back to the subject at hand. Blood, souls, or emotion? Eventually he could master all three, but which one would help him quickest.

He had no evil dungeon and he didn't want to be close to other people. So, Naruto came on the conclusion of the art of blood.

"Blood," Naruto said, "Blood."

The Shinigami seemed to wrinkle his nose in distaste, but nodded. The boy could always pursue the two other branches of energy gain.

"**Very well! I'll be seeing you soon! Oh, and by the way, the seal tampering was a bit unexpected and the results slightly unfavorable. Whatever, you'll find out soon enough."** The Shinigami said, as the white void seemed to crack like a glass picture in front of him.

"Wait what do you mean!" Naruto called out, but only saw the two split pieces of glass that formed the Shinigami's wicked smile.

Naruto was there now, in his sewer of a mind. A short distance away he saw the Kyuubi's cage, remembering that she had wanted to talk to him.

He walked over rattling the bars' of the cage with his sharp nails.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Kyuubi said, now alerted to Naruto's presence.

"Hello, Kyuubi-sama." Naruto said as he circled around the cage. "You had something to tell me?"

"Yes… Naru-" The Kyuubi was interrupted by Naruto.

"Hold on. Let's make this more comfortable." Naruto sat down and concentrated deeply little by little the blackness turned gray and then in turn became a polished white. The floor became on smooth layer of black marble, no tiles, just one smooth surface.

Grey pillars shot off the ground and seemed to infinitely ascend into the endless sky. The cage the Kyuubi was in became bent, creaking noises escaping from the groaning bars. The seal tag flew into the sky and took on the form of a constellation.

Kyuubi was amazed by Naruto's imagination and mastery; it was truly a sight to behold. The Sky turned dark and the ground was illuminated by the many millions of bright stars.

Small hold pillars this time rumbled from the ground, a perfect bust on each one.

Kyuubi smiled, had he done this all for her?

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked, now gazing into the stars. "Did you know that I enjoy looking into the stars? Each one so far away, but shining so bright? It was my dream… to become a star."

Kyuubi already knew this, but still hearing it being spoken through his lips brought a tear to her exotic eyes.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I like it. I like it a lot. Thank you for freeing me from the confines of the cage." She said, as she walked up to the boy and gave him a small hug.

Naruto on the other hand stiffened and slid out of the Kyuubi's grasp.

Kyuubi frowned; she had expected it, though. It took time for people to change.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked his one eye peering at her.

Kyuubi bit her lower lip with an elongated canine. It was going to be extremely hard to deliver the news…

"Well you're stronger now…" Naruto nodded his head, he understood that.

"The problem of your energies is that it is extremely volatile and unstable currently. I think meditating would help you control it or calm it, so you can use it."

Naruto smiled at that particular piece of information. He had learned mediation to make long periods of time seem shorter to escape the boredom of life.

"However…"

However? That was bad. However is always bad from what he remembered from watching movies. He braced himself for the worse, he was positive he could overcome it!

"Naruto… I don't know how to tell you this… I'm sorry…"

This was really bad.

"I'm sure its fine, Kyuubi-sama…" Naruto said reassuringly.

"Naruto… When you ripped the seal, you didn't only free my daughter. You ripped the seal so that my chakra is slowly leaking out."

"Meaning…?" Naruto asked the breath sucked out of his lungs.

"Naruto… you only have seven years left, until the seal fully breaks. At that point you either die or using that incorporation technique of yours absorb me."

Naruto let himself shake silently in anger, grief, and despair. Like the furious volcano, Mount Charybdis blew open spewing violent lava chunks, accompanied by its very own weather system.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted, as he wrecked a bust.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" It was rare for him to use such vulgar language, but the situation seemed to be highly appropriate.

Naruto destroyed more pillars and bust, while Kyuubi looked downward saddened by such an event.

'_Even when I have one good thing going for me, Fate screws me over! It's not fair!' _Naruto stopped his train of thought there; he would not wallow in self pity.

He punched the ground hard and in his mindscape created a crater big enough for a lake. He kneeled on his knees and banged the ground a couple times despairingly.

It couldn't be true. Only seven years to live and fulfill his ambitions? He cursed his father and his mother and all those who had treated him so.

He was Charybdis, a great demon to be! However, he was still Naruto Uzumaki, the boy of impossible deeds. He was great, god damn it! Had all his struggles been worth it? He had taught himself what others deemed impossible.

Naruto taught himself to read and write, something not even the Sharingan baby genius Itachi could pull off, even if he had copied the calligraphy, he could not put it to use.

He had gained the understanding of the dealings of those beyond his years. It just wasn't fair. But, oh no. He was coming back. Naruto Uzumaki or Charbydis, neither backs down.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" He laughed madly. So what he had seven years! He _would_ accomplish all his goals and more!

Kyuubi came to his aid, her hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" She said in concern.

He turned to face her, his one eye glinting in insanity. "Never better…" Naruto licked his lips.

The stars of his mindscape basked our hero in a malevolent red light.

Oh yea, I'm done. Sorry for the wait I went on vacation then came back to school. Surprising, huh? Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I know I liked writing it. Don't forget to review. And thanks for all you great guys and girls who faved, alerted, or whatever!

Makes me feel good someone took their time to look at this!


	4. Advent of Autumn

Ohhh yeaaah, this is chapter 4 of The Reaper has blue eyes. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and for pointing out what you didn't and did like. It's always nice to know how people feel about something, good or bad. To some people who pointed out how they really didn't like Naruto's pseudonym, which I guess I should elaborate. Charybdis is a Greek sea monster or giant whirl pool. Seriously look it up. It was the closest thing I could think of instead of saying, "OOooooh damn, my name is Rasen."

Another thing is character development. I really enjoy the aspect of story writing and telling. Watching a certain character evolve in certain ways when exposed to different situations is interesting. You also have to remember, for Naruto only a day has passed since he got burned the shit out of. I'm pretty sure I would be pissed too.

And to the some people who might want to give up on reading this fic, I haven't even got to the meat of it yet. This _is_ going to be a long story.

As one reader pointed out, the technologies of this world and how some stuff shouldn't exist. Technically, in my belief, if they've invented trains why not other things as well? For example, in the manga, I'm positive that Naruto uses a microwave to cook his yummy noodles.

I guess much people don't read epic poems eh? This chapter is for you Homer.

Naruto is by Masahi Kishimoto, not mine. EVER.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: The Advent of Autumn

He woke up early in the morning; the sun peaking barely over the frosted clouds. He noticed the absence of the lack of weight that was on him, the girl most likely rolled off him in the middle of the night.

Naruto slid easily out of the tent and took a deep breath. His breath came out as a nebulous cloud of blue to his surprise. He continued making plumes of blue smoke, numb to the coldness of the October morning.

He stepped quietly back to tent and retrieved a bottle of water, his second to last one. Naruto turned his thoughts inwards, silently looking into the clear water before taking a sip.

The energy inside him threatened to surge, the pure electric excitement…

His eyes snapped upwards as his eyes turned to the girl exiting the tent. Kyanari yawned and quickly shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. She tried to spark a fire barrier around her, but yelped loudly when her arms shot out two flame pillars.

Naruto inwardly chuckled as she fell on her rear, but remained watching her quietly. She soon stood up quickly and returned to the tent to retrieve extra clothing.

She returned into view wearing a cloak, concealing her body. She walked over to Naruto and looked at him curiously.

"How can you stand the cold like this?" She exclaimed, waving her hands in the air before quickly returning them to the warmth of the cloak.

Naruto shrugged lethargically and continued sipping the water. He dropped the bottle to the ground and wiped his mouth. He looked up at the sun and nodded to himself.

"It is currently eight o'clock. I would like to begin training." Naruto cracked his knuckles.

Kyanari wiped the remaining rheum in her eyes and did some quick stretches. She needed to re achieve the energy manipulation level she once had. That way, she would never have to be in the blasted cold again.

"Hai, I agree."

'_It's nice to see that both of you are taking the initiative to become stronger. Kyanari I hope you remember those energy focusing exercises. For now just work on your demonic energy manipulation.'_

'_Yes, Kaa-chan.'_ Kyanari chirped brightly.

However, Naruto knew what he would be doing. While he resented his father for his actions, as a more naïve boy, he idolized his father's power. Therefore, Naruto shortly decided to train his body to inhuman measures to achieve the fabled speed his father possessed.

While Minato's speed was quick indeed, Naruto was thinking more along Hiraishin level speeds. However, what he did not know that such a feat was accomplishable with only seals…

And so began, a long series of the sprints from hell.

Kyanari watched as the mysterious, anti social guardian sprinted off into the distance to train. She sighed deeply and sat down on the ground, preparing to reclaim seven years of hard work.

She watched disappointedly as the fire ball she was forming on the point of her finger consumed itself quickly. Kyanari blew a strand of her long hair out of her face before intensely concentrating on her finger.

He sprinted swiftly, focusing on his task at hand, to become powerful to achieve his goals. He thought of other things and situations that the future might pit him against. What would happen if he met his targets earlier than intended? _'Death would be certain…'_ Naruto thought to himself. His enemies were powerful, on par with the Hokages of Konoha.

However, becoming a being of power made his goals less difficult, especially with the gift of his lord, the "Blood Line" Infinity limit, which would undoubtedly help him achieve his goals in a short period of time.

From what he could deduce he would never reach his limit, something thing that pleased him so. He knew that he could not achieve all these skills without the help of a sensei, even with the help of the almighty Kyuubi.

'_I can hear you, you do know that right?' _ Kyuubi chimed in his head. Naruto ignored the bijuu and continued his sprints.

He was considerably weaker than he was before his change. All the results of for physical training had been nearly wiped out. He was glad that he had maintained three/fourths of his original speed. If he had to estimate, it would have taken fifth less time for the ANBU to capture him if he had pulled off a grand prank.

He continued to sprint around the perimeter of where they had decided to rest. The cold was invigorating, and chilled him to his core. While not discomforting, when he inhaled each icy wind, it seemed to go right through him.

He upped his seventy meter sprints to one hundred and forty meter sprints. Naruto would soon switch to stamina training, as he found himself panting for breath. He would make his way around a circular path roughly a mile long around the camp.

Thoughts about his life passed through his mind. He, Naruto Uzu-, no, Naruto, the Orphan without a home. To be honest, he never thought that such an event would occur. The civilians were rough, but the sheer savagery displayed was questionable, as they were never as blood thirsty.

'_There's a first for everything,'_ he chuckled to himself. His list of abilities were appalling. As a human, he had an advanced healing factor, an impressive chakra system, or so he was told, speed and strength. If anything, he was a skeleton now lacking musculature and power.

However, his Deathniques, as he came up by himself, he thought so cleverly, had increased. Well, at least his ability to sustain the void blitzing technique.

His legs were burning as he stopped to a halt; he rested his arm against a tree and breathed heavily. Strengthening his small frame was his next goal. He dragged himself to a tree and punched the tree as hard as he could. He felt his knuckles collide with the tree and to his satisfaction it made a solid thunk.

And then his hand crumpled.

"!" Naruto yelped. He nursed his hand to his body, but ignored his pain. Maybe he should have taken it a bit easier…

He shook that thought out of his mind, from what he knew he would _always_ survive and slammed his fist into the tree. Ow. It was going to be a while.

xxxxxxx

His arms were incredibly sore, but he knew it was worth it. After doing some more basic strengthening exercises, he had worked on some core work. Next, he used his "knife" and practiced swinging the blade, working on his arms even more. His skill was mediocre and his slashes lacked the strength, but what could he expect?

Naruto walked his way back the camp site, but was met with a surprise. Against a tree he saw a bandit, with a sword sticking out of his gut. He looked up weakly and implored Naruto with his eyes to aid him.

"Pleas-s-e." He whispered, "Help me-e…" The man trailed off.

Naruto thought briefly and hard. _'This man is a bandit and is asking for help, even though he himself has ruined the lives of many… I deem his guilty of his sins.' _Naruto pulled out his blade and walked over to the man.

"You could've justa made it easy, but we just haf' to make it hard, huh?" The bandit said perfectly, before with a speed that caught the bandit of guard, Naruto stabbed him through the chest. As Naruto found out, the blade was part of the light armor the man was wearing.

In addition, the man's compatriot had dropped from a nearby tree, his face livid.

"A bonus?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"I'll kill you!" The nameless bandit ran towards Naruto, his hands high raised above his head holding two hatchets.

Naruto deftly tripped the man and stepped on his knee cap, popping it out of place.

"I don't need this to kill you…" Naruto dropped the blade into ground, in which it slid into the surface of the earth.

He stepped over and began punching the man's exposed back.

"You think you're good, huh?"

"ohhwhw!" The bandit shouted with his voice muffled into the ground.

"Picking on the innocent and the weak! You're a big man!"

Naruto ended the Bandit's life with a punch to his spinal cord. The same vigor had invigorated him and he saw the opportunity for blood absorption. He looked at both men and breathed deeply, he wanted to try something.

Slowing unraveling the bandages from the tips of his fingers he brought his hand to the blood. To his pleasure, the liquid seemed to run into his hand and seamlessly flow inward without a mess.

The man soon became a pile of dust and crumpled away leaving his clothes behind. He preformed the next action with the same man and felt a warmness engulf his body. He was drifting far away…

xxxxxx

Naruto walked in thick mist, such an occurrence had become common place to him.

'_**Idiot….Idiot…Idiot….Come closer…'**_ A voice called from the mist. In a move that nearly shocked Naruto, a powerful wind swept through the clearing and revealed his lord.

'_**Dumb.' **_ The Shinigami looked at him blankly.

'_**I am less than pleased with what has occurred, Naruto-kun. However, I cannot blame you for your ignorance.'**_ His lord delivered.

'_**The issue of telling a mortal your soul's name, much less a demon lord, in your situation is dire. Although, I was rather amused when you told that human scum, though that was another situation completely.' **_ He paused.

'_**You are not to reveal your name anymore. You are bound by demon law now. A name will give others power.'**_ He licked his lips distastefully.

'_**This was a predicted event, though I was not expecting it. It'll only just make things more interesting in the end.'**_ The Shinigami inspected his nails.

'_**Take up a pseudonym or a code name or whatever. I will not have you found out. I am not the only force in play.'**_

"Yes, Shinigami-sama." Naruto bowed.

'_**I bid you farewell. Make sure not come back too soon.' **_

The mist flowed back into the area and Naruto felt the warmness embrace him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes and jumped up alerted. To his surprise only a few seconds had passed, as proof to the two piles of dust still there.

He felt the collective life energies in him before they vanished. Hopefully, the more blood he absorbed more skills would be granted to him.

He walked tiredly into the camp and ignored the bewildered look of Kyanari. He needed a code name. However, sleep came first. Tiredly, he threw a ration bar to Kyanari to stop her hunger.

Naruto's head landed on the pillow as he went into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning:

Naruto awoke next morning refreshed and ready to go. It was probably ten o'clock or so. The air was chilly and ran through him, making him involuntarily shiver. He decided to do some heavy exercise again and then focus on manifesting his chakra.

He practiced kicks and his punches preferring hand to hand combat than the blade work. He trained like a beast, and worked diligently into his task, his goal.

Kyanari soon awoken and saw Naruto training vigorously, she picked up another ration bar and drank some water. There were literally bottles and bottles of the stuff in that pink bag of his.

They bottles gleamed in the early sun's rays reflecting a sparkling blue not unlike Naruto's eye color…

Kyanari pushed such thoughts out of her mind and continued watching her guardian train. Charybdis, what a long and weird sounding name. She stretched her body and her tail went stiff from the chilly air.

She watched curiously as he stopped his punches and held his fist together.

"_I can do this!" _Naruto shouted to himself. He tensed his arm in one concentrated thrust at the tree. The entire clearing was quiet until a loud crack was heard.

"Owwwwww!" Naruto cried in pain. He had left an indent on the tree much to his pleasure but had broken his hand.

"Are you alright?" Kyanari asked, as Naruto held his injured arm, motioning for her to stop.

"Your arm…" Kyanari said breathlessly. "It's healing?" She sounded unsure of herself.

Naruto looked at the hand and to his glee black ichor seemed to move into it until his hand was fine.

"Amazing." Naruto said and held his arm to the sun.

'_Is this one of the blood abilities manifesting itself?'_ He rubbed his arm and clenched it good as new.

Mean while, Kyanari was looking at the indent in the tree, it would not have been as impressive if only due to the fact that her 'Guardian' was the same age as her and that the boy was really a stick with robe on.

'_He's more than he appears to be…' _Kyanari narrowed her eyes at him.

'_**No duh, Honey, I've chosen him to protect you.'**_ A clear, feminine voice rang in her mind.

'_Kaa-chan! Where have you been?' _ Kyanari continued watching Naruto stare at his fist.

'_**Sleeping, honey.'**_ Kyuubi yawned. _**'We should get started training soon.'**_

'_Yea, by training trying to reclaim eight years of shoddy youki control. Then I have to harness this new energy. Everything seems so bleak right now.'_ Kyanari thought to herself.

'_**Not as bleak as Naruto-kun's condition…' **_ Kyuubi quipped to herself sadly.

He sighed as he looked at the bright morning landscape. The sun was barely visible behind the tall trees, its light finding room between the branches. The forest was quiet with a bare rustle at every other odd interval. He felt the softness of the dirt underneath his feet and dug his heels into the ground. He needed to try it.

"I'm going to try to access my energies."

"When?" She asked.

"Now"

Sitting cross legged, he brought his hands to his lap and closed his eyes. He tried to imitate what he had done previously, but tried to begin slowly.

'_Meditation is key, right, Kyuubi-sensei?'_

'_**Correct, try to focus.'**_

Naruto, unlike his last attempt, rested peacefully. He found tranquility in extending his consciousness. It was almost like he could _feel_ everything around him.

'_**Come back. You've been in this state for ten minutes."**_

Naruto was shaken. It felt like he had just closed his eyes for only a moment…

Pushing these thoughts aside, he stood up and began to draw upon his chakra slowly. He felt the potency of his energy ripple inside him, how exhilarating.

Success filled his mind and the unmistakable feeling that accompanied it made his body swell.

Then he began feeling the burning. He simply ignored it, but the burn became unbearable and he had to drop his quickly rising energy.

For a couple seconds it felt like he had an awful sunburn, however, the pain subsided in a moment, leaving him to question.

"What exactly happened?" He questioned to no one.

"Beats me." Kyanari chirped.

'_**I…I…I don't understand. Meditation has the effect of balancing energies better, so the utilization is less costly and effective. The only answer I can think of is your body.'**_ Kyuubi pondered.

'_Could you take a look?'_ Naruto suggested.

'_**Let me see if I can try.' **_

'_**Dear Raizen…' **_ Kyuubi whispered somewhat horrified and bewildered.

'_**Naruto… how you even drew on chakra is a mystery to me, only known by Kami…' **_

'_Say it Kyuubi-sensei.' _He clenched his teeth.

'_**You don't have a chakra pool. Or for that matter any tenketsu.'**_

It made sense to him. Using the analogy of a water bottle with holes he could say that was the energy escaping. However... He was the proper water bottle no holes at all. It was only natural that a container without an exit point would swell and rip at its points if filled continuously.

The lack of a chakra pools disturbed him, though, frankly. He was not sure how he was to classify his status, but if he could draw breath, he was alive.

He was struck by a bolt of brilliance at that moment. He could not manifest his chakra outside of his body.

Naruto smiled faintly and while the comparison was ridiculous he felt himself giggle at the prospect. Infinity was the limit after all.

It was a little bit crazy. He imagined an exploding tag, always charging for the grand finale.

He would keep on charging, building up without breaching that thin membrane separating him and that spontaneous combustion. What a thrill. Teetering on the line, it was his style.

Naruto would prove to everyone. He couldn't wait until the day he could fully access his abilities, something that he related to his lack of an eye.

'_**Teehehehe…' **_ Kyuubi giggled in his mind.

'_**That is actually so cute, the way you thought that out!' **_Naruto could imagine her pinching his scarred cheeks.

'_So glad you approve.' _ Naruto said dryly.

Working on his new training, Naruto began drawing on his energy. However his excitement proved to get the better of him and he felt himself burn up.

'_Nice and easy, it can't be that hard.'_

He felt his calm energy quickly become enraged and he dropped it in surprise.

'_Have the effects of the meditation wear off so quickly already?'_

Naruto found it much harder to control his energies, taking him a while to even balance it for a second. He knew he could not always meditate, so he would be damned, ironically so, if he could not control his power.

He gripped on to his energy for a second and took a step forward. At least he could hold it in motion. Then he felt the burning sensation.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyanari practiced her control. There was no point in just watching someone else get better.

'_**Hey Nari-chan, working on control I see.'**_

'_Yea, Kaa-chan. If I want to become strong, then I have to get better at the basics." _ Kyanari drawled out what her Kaa-chan would drill into her head.

'_**I'm happy to hear that. I'm sure Tou-chan would be happy too.' **_ Kyuubi responded.

Kyanari had heard stories from her mother regarding her father. From what she knew he was very powerful. Only second in power to her Kaa-chan. Legends of them taking on hordes of fiends filled her mind at odd moments.

'_**Charybdis has made a break through with his training while we discovered something interesting.'**_ Kyuubi paused.

'_So, what is it?' _Kyanari asked, somewhat ticked that her mother would reveal something like that and leave it in the air.

'_**No needs to worry honey just get back to training.'**_

Suddenly Naruto dropped to his kneel and held his hand to the ground.

Intrigued, Kyanari walked over and looked over her shoulder. To her surprise a there was a small dark blue ember flickering in the dirt.

Naruto grit his teeth and smiled, "Experiment tested. Result: success."

After that Kyanari had bugged him how he was able to accomplish this dark blue flame, but he politely shot down all her attempts. He had yet to stop addressing her as Hime, though, something which actually delighted her, but made her feel distant from him.

The sun had set and the warm darkness of fall had settled around their camp. They silently ate their respective meals and set the food and water aside after they were finished.

Naruto lied comfortably on the sack, gazing into the stars. Those heavenly bodies were something that fascinated him and were a fixture of hope in some ways.

He was about to go to bed before Kyanari stopped him.

"Alright, its story time, Charybdis-kun!" The fox girl sat down across from him.

Naruto frowned, not that she saw, "Please don't call me by my true name in this open forest. It's a secret." He brought his fingers to his lips.

"Oh…ok. I'll call you Biddy-kun instead! That sounds so nice, right?" The cute girl said enthusiastically.

While that was not better, he would soon have to find a pseudonym for himself.

"Errr, ok, but not until I can think of anything else." Kyanari understood and nodded seriously, looking funny and cute on her tanned face. She understood the need for secrets; it was in her Kitsune blood.

"As for stories, I don't know any." He replied.

Kyanari looked aghast. "You don't know any stories? Didn't your-" She cut herself off, an awkward quietness filling the sound.

"I'll tell a story that my Kaa-chan told me." Kyanari said, trying to fill the silence.

"Once upon a time there was a kingdom ruled by chaos and destruction. From this chaos and destruction rose a man known only as Raizen. Among the demons of the land, Raizen proved to all the races that he was the swiftest and strongest, defeating many demons. Raizen was lonely, though, as he was unlike the others and he stood alone. One day, he was called upon by a lovely demoness to help save her village from the other demons. Raizen was skeptical of the woman. However, against his gut, he followed her to her village, a journey that took six days. In these six days, Raizen and the demoness fell in love and he swore to protect her. When they finally reached their destination Raizen was ambushed. The demoness had lured him into a trap, in hopes of gaining fame in the land for defeating the mighty Raizen." Kyanari sighed sadly before continuing.

"He was hurt and betrayed. The demoness he thought he could find fulfillment with betrayed him. In fury he brutally killed all his ambushers and went to the nearby stream to find her crying. The demoness, while originally holding hostile intentions, had become enamored by Raizen. She flung herself to his feet and begged for his forgiveness. Raizen raised his hand, and the demoness closed her eyes, waiting for her death. However, when she opened her eyes, she saw him walking away. The women wept in sadness because of her folly and ambitions." Kyanari took a breather.

"Raizen, the once kind demon, became cold and cruel, and eliminated all his enemies. He then became the first demon emperor. The demoness, seeing the fruits of her work, vowed to help Raizen and became a force of good. Eventually, she gained power and lead her own group of warriors. She wanted to settle affairs peacefully, but Raizen only held disdain for her. The two clashed, and Raizen and the demoness disappeared. When the demoness' warriors came to Raizen's castle, oddly enough, the only thing missing was his throne." Kyanari finished.

Kyanari tried to gauge Naruto's reaction by looking at his face, but he revealed nothing.

"What a sad story." Naruto said quietly.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Kyanari smiled faintly. "The first time I heard the story, I thought it was cool." Her fox ears drooped slightly.

"Did I give you any inspiration for a story?" Kyanari asked hopefully, she really wanted to make the stoic individual smile.

"No…" Kyanari looked down at that. "However, I think one day I'll be able to tell a story of my own." Naruto smiled at Kyanari.

Kyanari positively beamed. She had gotten a reaction from him.

"It's late, we should turn in now." Kyanari suggested and they both went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, Biddy-kun." Kyanari wiped her eyes, with her body covered by the warm cloak to protect her from the cold.

"A year." He said, and continued hitting the tree.

"A year?" She asked, confused by the statement.

"We will stay in the forest and avoid contact with humans." He paused. "Within the year we should be strong enough to offer some sort of resistance.

Kyanari nodded her head in agreement; sometime to become stronger was always welcomed.

_A week passed, and they continued diligently._

_Two weeks passed…_

_And finally a month._

Naruto walked out of the tent. His skills had improved in these two months. His focus had been majorly placed on his physical skills with emphasis on mostly control over his volatile energy to "Power up."

They had shifted locations every week and were currently based at the foot of a mountain; they were still on the borders of Kusa, the environment had proven to be beneficial.

The sky was gray with a streak of yellow across the horizon. Naruto looked up and felt something wet hit his nose.

His face grew serious. While others had fond memories of it, he only had one thought. Survival.

"First snow."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I sincerely apologize. I really do have a lot of work. SATs and school. I wrote this at on and off intervals when I had time. Sorry it's not longer. It came out to be roughly twelve pages, including notes. For some mysteries in this story, I would encourage you to guess. Please try to leave some ideas or opinions. I would like to hear some feedback. I apologize once again. While I have this story planned out, I would like to hear some thoughts. While I have made Naruto the equivalent to god-like. He will not be god. Well not until the closing of this story. Even then god can be wounded.

In addition, I would encourage others to try their luck at story writing. Like I said, I originally took this up to improve my grammar. This "Wilderness arc" will only last until the next chapter unless I think of something else.

Thank you. Please address any questions via PM. Sorry if I am inconsistent with facts and bring them to my attention. I have been writing on and off and perhaps due to this the writing style may have changed.


End file.
